Memorable Festives
by Jauney boy
Summary: The graduation parties for Beacon high were typically ones of legend. Each with epic tales within every year. The parties were moments of pride. But it seems a new sin has wrapped around minds of the next generation. lust. A desire of creating memorable events was replaced with a desire of flesh.
1. Blaze and Raise

**Told myself to continue other old fics, but I just can't keep these ideas out of my head. Just when I finished my angsty Tinder fic, I'm right back into smut. And considering this'll be a one-shot series, I realize this isn't really any different than my Roman harem fic, "Smooth Criminal".**

 **But at least every pairing here will be incredibly crack and not just random pairings with just one character. I don't think this'll go on for a long time, but at least I have something to show for this month.**

 **I do promise that I'll update the others though, just don't know when or how.**

* * *

The graduation parties for Beacon high were typically ones of legend. Each with epic tales within every year, at least for those that were sober enough to actually remember or fabricate the true story. The parties were moments of pride for seniors to finally leave their schooling lives, and for freshmen to be glad they got through their first year.

The parties themselves can date back to even before the current roster's parents were in school, yet there was always a guarantee of some new moment to happen that never happened before. Whether it be some moment of arson, an unexpected hookup, or a new made up game that involved a lot of substance abuse.

Of course a lot of illegal things happened, and underage drinking was just the tip of the iceberg. Although a lot of unique people with their own taste of drug came along, almost everybody that went got drunk. To the most experienced veteran seniors, to the not so experienced lightweight freshmen, all got completely plastered. And it was because of these individuals under the influence, the stories epic stories came. Some say the more drunk, the more legendary you'll become. If you were either brave or dumb enough to pull the craziest stunts.

But over the recent years, the sin of pride slowly diminished a bit. Of course, there was still a very abundant amount of people trying to break the records, and they accomplished successfully, but it seemed a new sin had wrapped around the minds of the next generation. It was lust. Whether it be the substances, the world changing once again, or just poor parenting, a desire of creating memorable events was replaced with a desire of flesh.

It was nothing new to have all classmates to have random hookups during parties. Ranging from long time couples looking for a private moment, semi-public one night stands between very drunk strangers, or even hidden sex games in one room where all had to be invited.

And now a good number of attending party goers were about to commit sin.

* * *

Oscar Pine was felt like the luckiest person in his entire year group, he was one of the few freshmen to make it into the Beacon high party and not get kicked out. The interior was just as extravagant as the exterior, one thing that was fortunate for the school goers is that most rich kids were pretty bad.

Taken straight out of a classic 80s college movie, the only child of one of the wealthiest families was throwing a party, right after their parents was going out of town on a non-descriptive holiday. Coincidentally right as the school year was ending, but nobody decided to look a gift horse in the mouth. It had barely been an hour since he made his way into the glorious mansion of a house, (It pretty much was a mansion) and he was already down one beer and a shared blunt.

At first he felt incredibly anxious, not because of any first impressions or feeling outnumbered, but simply because he was scared of being caught and thrown out. He had already seen one poor freshmen girl get thrown out simply for being a simply 14 year old like he was, so his nerves were on end. But he had relaxed now, the first time weed experience was good enough to help him chill out. He hadn't even realized that he was just slumped onto a couch and just watching everybody do their own thing.

"It's good shit, huh?" He heard a feminine voice from his side, not even noticed that he was sitting next to somebody. As he turned his head to locate the voice, he saw what was probably the most beautiful girl in school. Or at least that's what his very intoxicated senses told him, as he wasn't in the clearest state of mind.

Through his under the influenced mind, Oscar was still able to recognize the woman as Cinder Fall. She was about two years older than him, a junior and former cheerleader back in sophomore year. He didn't know why she ever left, the thoughts of her in her outfit back in the previous year's pep-rallies always gave him a schoolboy crush sense of excitement. But she was still very much stunning in her black hoodie and skirt, was she cold or warm? The outfit confused him, he was too high.

"Hellooo?" She asked him, waving a hand in front of his chink and red eyes. Maybe he was too faded.

"Oh! Sorry!" He jolted a bit, finally removing himself from melting into the couch completely and passing out. His sudden reaction made her jolt a bit, but she just laughed it off. Curling up onto the couch, hoping nobody would've been able to look up her skirt as she got comfy.

"It's fine, I find it so adorable and funny when cute freshmen get high the first time." She chuckled, before taking a swig of her drink she placed on the floor. However long she had actually been on the couch was still something Oscar tried to comprehend. What did register in his mind however, was her little remark. Did she just call him cute? It took him a good 5 seconds to understand her whole sentence before he shook his head to try clear his mind. It worked slightly, he was slightly able to think straight.

"Uh, yeah... I'm feeling, really good." He mumbled in a voice much deeper and drawn out than he intended. Making Cinder chuckle again, before she took hold of his right hand as she stood.

"Wanna smoke another? I can roll one just for us~" She more demanded than asked, considering Oscar was up and walking behind her just as she finished speaking. They went up the various stairways, finding themselves on the second story, which looked just as large and roomful as the first floor. There were just as much party members and rooms, it was best not to chose any of the ones with closed doors. Just to be completely safe.

They walked around as they searched, Oscar noticed they were still hand in hand, making him blush before they finally found an open room with the lights off. Flicking them on, the two of them were glad there wasn't anybody under the covers and having fun. He merely sat on the bed while she closed the door, still feeling a bit clueless as he's never known what would be considered party rules.

Oscar just watched as he saw Cinder reach into her hoodie pockets, pulling out a little cardboard, a lighter, and a little baggie. He could already guess what was in the latter. Cinder placed them on a nightstand, before dropping to her knees and start looking underneath the bed.

"There you are." She said to herself before reaching in, only to stand back up with something flat in her hand. In her hand was a small, white, metal tray. It confused Oscar as to why she needed it, but then again, he was just a kid. Sitting next to him, Cinder sat down properly with the tray in her lap, before turning to Oscar with a pretty mischievous grin.

"Hand me the stuff?" She asked, causing Oscar to give her a confused look, before getting the message.

"Oh!" He once again exclaimed in sudden realization, making Cinder chuckle as he passed her the contents placed on nightstand. She grabbed them and placed each one in its own section, as she started rolling them both a joint. Before he knew it, she was holding a freshly made joint that only made his lips water in anticipation.

She placed the narrow end in her mouth to hold before sparking it, letting it burn a bit before she exhaled her puff. She smirked as she finished her turn, before passing it to Oscar. He was still a bit hesitant, not because he was nervous from smoking, but he also just realized he was alone in a room with a very pretty woman. Christ he was slow.

Taking it in his hand, Oscar took a good hit, still managing to hack and cough loudly, despite trying to keep it suppressed as it was a bit embarrassing. Cinder just raised an eyebrow, not realizing herself that he was actually a rookie.

"Still not used to it?" She asked, feeling some legitimate concern that he wouldn't hack up a lung. She leaned closer to check on him, close enough for Oscar to smell her perfume more than the burning weed. He was glad he was still looking away, otherwise he'd start blushing from the close proximity.

"Yeah, pretty rough... Heh." He said, still trying to play it off like a kid trying to impress an upperclassman. Even though that's exactly what was going on. Smirking a bit, Cinder assessed the situation. She was stuck with some 14 year old freshman, high for the first time in his life, who acted very awkward and was no doubt used to a lot of parties with higher grade students. Most people in her age range would most likely haze him under some false pretensions of becoming popular, or just throw him out for the sake of being young.

She was feeling pretty crossfaded and just wanted to have fun, and there wouldn't be any pleasure in taking away the fun from others. He should have a pretty good first experience at a Beacon High party. He's young and nice, probably wouldn't squeal a word to anybody. They were alone, and he was very cute. And that wasn't just the weed talking. Fuck it, she thought.

"Here, just let me help you~" She said, using her little seductive voice she loved to tease guys with. It made gatherings less expensive. Not fully understanding Cinder, Oscar just sat and waited for anything else.

"It's called second hand, I'll take a hit and blow it. Then you inhale as much as you can, okay sweetie~?" She said, taking the joint in her hand. Oscar only nodded slightly, feeling a bit stiff at how close she was getting. Cinder only smiled, making his blush deepen as she took a long drag. The joint itself was pretty much done, making her out it out on the nightstand before her arms slowly coiled around his neck.

He was a bit confused as to why her face was getting closer, but any anxieties were dissipated due to the weed. He was barely able to keep his eyes open, which is why he was incredibly shocked to feel her lips press against his own, causing him to freeze and not do anything else but breathe. As he did, he felt the familiar sensation of chronic in his lungs, but it felt so much more smooth with a very beautiful woman taking his first kiss.

Cinder pulled away as soon as she couldn't share anymore smoke, watching him blow out what was left. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, and she only seemed to slowly get closer. She had no problem when she felt Oscar's own hands on her hips, he probably didn't know they were there.

"Better~?" She cooed into his ear, already knowing the answer.

"Very..." He barely managed to say, if the high was enough to mess with his speech, the kiss was enough to make him feel mute. Cinder only chuckled. Before he knew it, Oscar received another kiss. A much deeper and lasting one, he could just feel the amount of passion she put as she began to push him onto his back.

He wasn't quite sure why there was a second kiss, but he wasn't going to complain, it all felt amazing. The bliss of it all was only enhanced by the weed, as they began to make out with Cinder laying atop him. Their legs intertwined, her hands running through his hair, and his arms held her tightly around her waist, as if they were some young couple.

They soon separated for air, Cinder didn't falter as she continued to keep kissing down his neck. Making the young boy moan every time she kissed or licked his sensitive skin, until she decided to go back to his lips. But before she could, Oscar took a moment to pause their moment. Which took a lot of effort, considering how euphoric his senses felt.

"Hold on... Uhm, is this... Okay? We're okay, right...?" He asked, still wondering if he was doing anything wrong. He's always heard the cheesy but typically true story of some girl being take advantage of at parties, and he would never in his life want to be the kind of guy that would do that. Her only response was another cocky grin, as she giggled at his cute antics. He was truly an amateur.

"Of course sweetie~ Here, I just want you to lie back and don't worry about a single thing. I'll take good care of you, and I'll make sure you never forget this night~" She whispered once again, sending shivers throughout his body as his excitement only grew. And she could obviously feel it, which only brought her more arousal.

Making her way down his body, Cinder placed gentle kisses down his neck to his collarbone. Until she was met with the fabric of his shirt, making her start to tug it upward, until he got the idea and lifted himself up to remove it completely. He wasn't entirely built like the other jocks she had known throughout her time as a cheerleader, but he was no slouch. He donned a fairly toned body, she figured he perhaps ran a lot.

She continued her kisses down his torso, keeping them very gentle and loving. She barely knew the boy, but didn't want to assume he was into anything rough. Not to say she wasn't, but usually preferred a lot of romance involved. She trailed her way down until she met the button to his shorts, wasting no time in undoing them and pulling them down his legs. Again, Oscar got the idea and lifted himself up to give her better leverage, making it easier for her to pull down his bottoms.

Once his cock sprang free, Cinder was glad she was down to his ankle when she tugged his shorts off. Otherwise, she'd been smacked by the rifle he was packing. She was awestruck by the sight before her, he was no doubt fully expanded, but even then he was hiding away something huge. As she lost her jaw stuck posture, she regained her confident stance and just looked at it with wonder. The saying really was true about big things coming in small packages. It was seven inches at the very least.

Reaching forward, Cinder took hold of his staff by the base, already hearing a low groan from the boy as she slowly stroked it to the tip, wondering if her other hand would be needed. She discarded that thought as she leaned forward, decided to lick the shaft from bottom to top. Repeating this step a few times until she took his tip into her mouth, sucking roughly as her hand stroked him at the same time.

Oscar could only flip his head back and groan with tightly shut eyes, feeling very much ecstatic at the sensation of his very first felatio. Whether she was actually talented or not wasn't evident, considering every little thing she did was enough to make him feel jolts of electrifying pleasure throughout his body. It wasn't until she took at least half of his length into her warm and wet mouth did Oscar actually shudder a bit, feeling the amazing pleasure course up his spine and into his head.

"Fuck..." He said through gritted teeth, as Cinder pulled away and let go of his cock, feeling it was slick enough. Their oral sensation ending as soon as it started, at least for him that is. For Cinder had got off the bed and took off her hoodie, throwing it elsewhere to reveal that she was only wearing a very tight and thin tank top in place for a bra. When she was done, she shimmied out of her panties and kicked them off, leaving her skirt on.

Before Oscar could ask what she was planning, Cinder was already back on the bed, using her knees to move until she was straddling his face. The moment she did, Oscar was met with her dripping and shaved pussy. His view was blocked off from the skirt, making her entrance the only thing he could actually see, also trapping her natural scent which only sent more fire to his loins.

"Lick~" Was all she said, and it was all Oscar did. Ignoring his own desires and needs, he pushed his face closer and instantly began licking away at Cinder's pussy like it was a sweet treat. Although that description was still pretty accurate, as her sweet fluids filled his mouth he could only work harder for more.

She moaned louder than she ever had before, making wonder if it was a scream of disappointment. As he tried to slow and separate, Cinder only clenched a fistful of his hair and shoved her pussy more into his face. Even grinding along his tongue as her end was getting closer, absolutely in love with the wonders his tongue worked. As soon as she felt it graze her clit, Cinder finally climaxed, spraying her fluids over his face as she screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck... That was amazing, no other guy has done that for me before." She whispered as she rode off the orgasmic bliss.

Oscar did whatever he could to lap it all, savoring the delicious flavour wherever he could lick. When none was left, he just placed gentle kisses along her pussy and inner thighs, making Cinder laugh whenever his lips tickled her. She then got off his face, with wobbly knees she placed her legs on either side of his torso as she straddled his chest.

Taking off her tight tank-top before leaning down to kiss him again, this time Oscar made sure to return the same amount of passion she gave. While his hands began to knead and grope her soft breasts, never leaving them the whole time as she moaned into his mouth. He noticed this time she had opened her mouth more, making him do the same and allow her tongue entrance to start swirling with his as they wrestled for dominance.

Cinder won of course, having more experience made it easier. She collected whatever was left of her own juices and swallowed, enjoying the flavour before pulling away, grinning at the sight of a panting Oscar. She moved her waist further down his body, until she was straddling his waist and his hard cock was poking her thigh. Reaching down between them, Cinder grasped his shaft and slowly pushed his tip into her pussy, no doubt very wet and ready.

"You ready, darling~?" She asked as she brought a caring hand to caress his cheek, just to make sure he was prepared. Oscar broke his eyes away from the sight of his cock about to enter her as he looked up at her face, Cinder's look of arrogant confidence was replaced with a curious look of genuine and loving concern. It made him feel warm, he smiled back at her and nodded, eager to get things started.

She took his nod as confirmation and slowly lowered her decent onto his cock, feeling it fill up her tight hole with every inch until she finally reached the base, they both moaned the whole time. He was already grazing her G-spot with his length alone, making her giddy with anticipation. Cinder realized she wouldn't be able to do this on her own, making her grab Oscar's hands and place them on her hips for support.

As she raised her hips, Oscar gripped her sides and helped her up, only for her to slam herself back down. Moaning louder once he was in her again, they continued this step, getting faster each time. Until they were at the point where Cinder was finally bouncing on his cock, slapping against his waist as she pounded herself on his dick.

Feeling herself already getting closer, Cinder began to rub her clit as best as she could while leaning forward in pleasure, finding it hard to keep herself supported. As she leaned in, Oscar's face was immediately smothered by her hanging breasts, making him take one of her nipples in his mouth and start sucking. He wasn't sure why, it just felt instinctive.

The moment Cinder felt his mouth, it was enough to initiate her second orgasm, making her writhe and mewl in place as her eyes rolled back in mind numbing bliss. She had to stop herself for a bit as she lost control of her body, while all Oscar did was wrap his hands around her body to help coax her through it in a loving manner. Occasionally moving his hands under her skirt to grope her ass, lust still very much present in his mind.

Cinder grinned as she felt his hands on her body, noticing his genuine concern made her feel warm. This wasn't just some random fuck, it felt like a chance encounter to make love. This couldn't just be a one time thing. Sitting back straight up, Cinder supported herself with her hands on his chest as she looked down in his eyes. Not saying a word as she leaned down to kiss him, she wasn't even surprised when she felt him pull her in with his hand on her hand, their lips connected on a completely different level than before. Both putting as much passion and care as they possibly could, making out before their very last breath.

They pulled away, heavily breathing as she rested her forehead against his, before she felt his cock twitch inside her. The kiss was almost enough to distract her from what they were originally doing, not that she minded. He learned quickly.

"Alright baby, now it's your turn~" She cooed in her seductive voice again, before lifting herself to start bouncing once more. This time she made sure to go even harder, not wanting to cum before he did, she'd be way to worn out if that happened. And this was supposed to be his treat. His hands were back on her ass again, both as a mean to keep her supported and to just cop a feel of her lucious cheeks as, making sure to squeeze them.

Cinder hoped to increase his own pleasure this time around, making the choice of leaning back down to nuzzle his neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin. And it worked, Oscar's groaned grew louder through gritted teeth, as his thrusts began to grow erratic and lose rhythm. Cinder could tell he was getting close, and she was all the more happy to let him finish within her.

"G-getting, ngh! Close..." He managed to say through groans, he was just glad the high he gained from smoking helped with his stamina. Otherwise he would've finished a long time ago.

"I know sweetie, cum for me~!" Cinder hollered as she was reaching her third orgasm, getting ready to finish with him. Once she felt his cock begin to twitch, Cinder did her best to tighten herself around his cock as she moved her lips to his own. Swirling their tongues together.

"Mmm~!" They both moaned loudly into each other's mouths, never breaking the kiss as their climaxes were found. Cinder wrapped incredibly tightly around his massive shape while he fired rope after rope of his near scalding cum into her accepting womb. It was the type of orgasm he could never give himself, he never felt himself release so much of his seed at once, feeling drained for all he was worth as Cinder took it all.

The feeling of his warmth inside her core mixed with her own orgasm made Cinder scream, the first she's ever had while in bed with a guy. As soon as he was done filling her up, Cinder collapsed onto his sweaty chest, resting her head on his body. Lifting herself off his cock, feeling so much of his load spill out of her as she did, making her shiver once she got an idea.

Oscar was feeling rather spent, resting his head on the pillow, despite wanting Cinder to be the only thing in his sight. Though he couldn't complain once he felt her lips wrapped around his now sensitive cock, as her tongue did whatever she could to lick up all his cum, just like he did with her.

"Tasty~" Was all she muttered, with every swallow she smiled. Once she was done cleaning him up, Cinder was back at his side, snuggling with him as she kissed his cheek and traced circles on his chest with her finger.

Feeling a bit confused on what to do next, Oscar turned to her and spoke.

"So... What now?" He asked, feeling a bit awkward. She just giggled a bit before sitting up, reaching to the nightstand for her stuff.

"We can just smoke and do everything all over again, the night is still young~" She stated, as she sat up and began the process of rolling another joint.

There weren't any complaints from Oscar, as the rest of his night was spent in that room with Cinder.


	2. Intergalactic

**Going away from the sweet loving fluff to some hardcore stuff. (But I'm not a rapper)**

 **Anyway, I figured I'd have a big turnaround in terms of tone just to show how diverse this story will be. And not a carbon copy of the Roman harem story, where I always make him out to be sweet and caring, which would be predictable after every chapter.**

 **So that's why there will be a pretty big change, not just storytelling wise, but for the sake of plot. To maintain the concept of these parties being so diverse and crazy... And full of gangbangs.**

* * *

"C'mon! Close the door already!" A blonde monkey faunus called out to his red haired friend standing by the doorway, watching him roll his eyes before completing the request. There was an instant hush among everybody in the room once the door was shut and locked, all getting prepared for what was to come.

As everybody attending these types of parties knew, there was always the encouragement of breaking records. Typically through idiotic and destructive events, but only a slight majority knew about various sex games and events that occured every year. And only a handful of attendees actually got to participate, having been invited and brought into closed doors where they happened.

This room in particular was just about evenly split between genders, about a locker room each worth of students showed for some competitive fun. Most were within Junior/Senior age, for obvious legal and moral reasons. But there was one very happy Sophomore that snuck her way in,

Yang Xiao-Long, a very giddy 16 year old that wanted nothing more than to roll with the older and cool crowd. She had some very good connections with the host, Sun Wukong, a junior that she's known since middle school, so she was a very special exception to be here. Mainly because of a deal they've made.

Once she heard the details of this particular event, she knew she just had to be the first to go, to show everybody what she was capable of. When Sun told her about it, she could only nod vigorously in response as she even told him to bring his friends as well.

And here she was, sitting on a stool in the middle of the room, feeling as ready as she was ever going to be while everybody else in the room waited in anticipation. She made sure to dress extra skimpier than usual, clad in only a tight yellow tank-top and her black booty shorts. Basically her pajama wear when she thought about it. Surrounding her were all the other people that were going to get their turn, also glad to watch the show that was about to commence.

"You sure about this? I hear you haven't really done anything like this before so..." Yang heard one of Sun's friends, Neptune speak and break her out of her trance. He stood in front of her, looking down in concern and questioning if she was okay. His bulge in his pants said otherwise, that he wanted to be apart of this event as much as she did. Yang didn't bother looking up to make eye contact, still fixated on his tent.

"Gotta start somewhere, right~?" She said with a grin, looking around to see if the others were ready. As if on cue, she heard Sun call out to everybody in the room.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to another Beacon graduation party, and welcome to the annual fuck olympics!" He said with bright enthusiasm, followed by a series of cheers and calls from the crowd with equal enthusiasm.

"We've got a lot planned, so I won't talk too long. I'll not only be hosting this game, but participating as well." He said with a glance back at Yang, giving her wink that made her blush before he spoke again.

"For the first event, my friends and I will be breaking in some new and fresh blood. She's been a dear friend of mine since middle school, and she's only ever had one cock in one hole. And now she's going to take on four in every hole!" He exclaimed, gaining another cheer before going over to Yang. Letting everybody else know who he was talking about.

She wasn't sure if the stool was intentionally meant to be at the level it was, for her face was truly at the perfect level of every guy's waist that surrounded her. She recognized the other two silent friends of Sun, Sage and Scarlet standing patiently behind her. Yang didn't have to turn her head to see if they were hard and ready to go.

"Say hello to Yang~" Sun said, motioning to her with his hands. Everybody else hollered and called out her good looks, already giving out suggestions as to what should be done to her. Her blush only increased, it took a lot of courage for her to even do this. But the crowd still gave her stage fright, making her glad she had prepared earlier when she did. Prepared meaning drinking.

"Alright, simmer down simmer down. Time to shut up, because we're starting right... Now." He said as he already poked the side of Yang's face with his cock, surprising the girl. But as soon as she saw his erect meat, her mouth opened and took the tip in. She didn't have a lot of experience with many people, but her first boyfriend was very open to a lot of chances. From alternating positions to oral, she had some knowledge.

Using her hand, Yang grabbed the base of Sun's cock to simultaneously stroke it as she got it slick, taking it deeper with every bob of her head. She decided to keep her eyes closed, getting into the moment to focus on pleasing him, loving the feeling of his hand on her head while she used her own technique. Her skilled showed as Sun flipped his head back in pleasure, groaning as she sucked him good.

"Don't hog her to yourself, dude" Neptune said with a chuckle, before approaching Yang with his cock already exposed, reaching for her free hand to place on his member. Yang was caught a bit off guard, but still managed to wrap her hands around his shaft, stroking it gently before pulling away from Sun. To then place Neptune's cock into her mouth, suckling roughly around his sensitive tip.

Yang was only getting more and more excited, feeling like a true slut to take on two cocks at once. In front of a room full of her fellow students nonetheless, the stage fright was replaced with a hint of exhibitionism, not minding the audience. By the time both cocks were equally slick and throbbing hard, Yang could already feel how damp her shorts were in her seat. Making her rub her legs together, this was noticed by Sun, deciding to pull out of her mouth and pull Yang to her feet.

Ignoring the frustrated groan from Neptune and confusion from Yang herself, Sun just tugged on her tank-top until she finally lifted her arms up. Either the fabric really was too tight, or Sun was still making a presentation out of this, because the removal of her top was agonizingly slow, teasing the audience of what was to come. When it was finally over her head, her massive breasts dropped, making the crowd cheer at her body again.

While Sun took care of her top, Neptune was already on his knees, taking her shorts down to her ankles. Revealing her very moist and shaven lips, looking so good that he couldn't help himself from leaning in to give her a few licks before he stood. She shivered in place when she felt his tongue, only to feel herself be touched from behind.

Yang had almost completely forgotten about Sun's other friends, as Sage and Scarlet were already half naked, looking at her like prey. Sage got in between everybody to lay on the floor, patting his lap as he looked at Yang, waiting for her to take her place. She did, straddling his waist and lowering herself onto his cock, finding it quite easy with how wet she already was. Yang just wished she got to examine what he was packing beforehand, for he was truly the biggest amongst the group, but she was glad he just got her pussy.

Shuddering a bit in pleasure, Yang let herself sink onto Sage's huge member, the moment didn't last when she already felt Scarlet's tip start to poke her back hole with his tip. She's only ever had a finger back there, but there was something very exciting about losing her back door virginity in front of a group of strangers, _by_ a stranger. She let him spread her cheeks as much as he needed, before thrusting himself entirely, causing her to moan loud through a mix of pain and pleasure. He was already pacing his hips, faster than Sage due to the better leverage.

With the other two taking her front and back, Sun and Neptune were left to pick up where they left off. Standing in front of Yang's face, Neptune was quick enough to push his cock into her mouth first, while Yang struggled to even lift a hand to jerk off Sun. The mix of pain, pleasure, and overall new sensations traveled all throughout Yang's body with exiliterating force, it was very evident to Neptune as he felt her moan uncontrollably around his cock.

Yang was still a bit surprised from the turn of events, having gone by so quick. But she wasn't complaining, not that she could think that clearly with Scarlet's hand reigning down onto her plump ass with a very audible smack, and especially with Sage's hands working wonders on her breast and clit. The feeling of being so stuffed and used was enough for the blonde to feel her end approaching faster than she could ever imagine, and she was hopeful for more to come.

"Ngh, oh fuck. I'm coming love!" She heard Scarlet announce from behind, indicating that he was going to be the first to finish. Having the tightest hole must have been much more pleasurable. Yang had no problem, in fact, she was more accepting to anything that happened from how hot and bothered she was now. Pulling Sun's cock out from her throat, Yang encouraged him.

"Do it! Fill my ass~!" She all but begged, feeling like a true slut as she did. It wasn't until she felt his thrusts go from steady to erratic did Scarlet finally cum, hitting himself still as he unleashed his thick cum into Yang's stretched hole. It took him a savoring moment to finally pull out, teasing her as he did it very slowly. When he finally pulled out, almost every phone camera snapped shots of Yang's red ass, leaking cum.

When Scarlet separated himself from Yang, Sage finally had a better chance to fuck her properly without having to share. Gripping her hips roughly, he began to thrust his huge member into her, just as rough and hard as Scarlet did to her ass. Her moans went back to as frantic and loud as before, feeling more pleasure to her pussy as Sage made her bounce on him.

It was almost difficult to keep her mouth focused on the cocks in front of her from how good Sage fucked her, but she did her best to keep them pleased. Stroking whatever wasn't in her mouth as hard and fast as she could. While she worked her magic on both shafts, she figured the difference between the two friends.

Neptune, being the womanizing player that he was, didn't show much concern for her comfort. Despite asking her is she was ready, it was most likely him checking to see if she was not going to put a fight. He never gave her much a chance to go on her own pace, when it was his turn, his hands held her head in place as he thrusted into her throat without a care. Seeming to only crave more pleasure from her gags and chokes, not that she minded the roughplay. But he wasn't as nice as his monkey friend.

Sun however, was much better. Letting her suck him off on her own volition, finding it very pleasing whenever she took his balls into her mouth, moaning even louder when she licked and sucked his scrotum. The only time his hands were on her head was just to gently run through her golden locks, guiding her to help pleasure him best. After about half an hour of pure fucking and sucking, Neptune was getting ready to blow.

"Oh fuck yeah~!" He called out, finally letting her throat rest as he pulled out. Stroking himself off and letting his cum splatter across her face, firing ropes onto her cheeks, across her nose, and letting a few spurts into her hair. It took him a good while to stop, but he gave a final groan of satisfaction before more people took their photos.

This left Sun and Sage left, appearing to be with the most stamina. Sun stood directly in front of Yang's face now, getting the most of the her mouth this time around. Making sure to hold her hair out of her face to maintain eye contact as she sucked him off, this would've been a lot more intimate if Sage wasn't still fucking her and if the crowd was gone.

This had been a long time of dream for Sun, he hadn't really developed any feelings for his fellow blonde, but still found her more stunning than any girl he's known. Despite the age difference, he still lusted for her young body.

"Getting close!" Sage spoke for once, slowing himself down a bit to prepare for his upcoming orgasm. He usually lasted longer, but Yang being as tight and inexperienced as she was, just kept cumming and tightening around him. She lost count of how many orgasms she already had, still focusing on pleasing the cocks around her like a good slut.

"Mmm yeah, same here..." Sun groaned, getting a bit rougher as he pushed the rest of his member into her tight throat, just not as bad as his blue haired friend. Yang happily took every inch into her mouth, using her stroking hand to start massaging his sack to help him cum faster.

With a very audible groan from both men, they came together with only a few second difference. Sage hilted himself to the base of his cock, letting her feel every inch that passed her cervix and filled her womb with his cum. While Sun decided to cum in Yang's mouth, pushing his tip past her throat to cum directly down her gullet, as the rest filled her mouth and puffed her cheeks. She still held whatever she could in her mouth, as Sun pulled away to let the others take pictures of her mouth full of his seed.

When the crowd pulled back, Yang swallowed the delicious ooze happily before finally getting off Sage. With weak legs and help from Sun, she stood victorious and proud. Once again, the crowd cheered as her little accomplishment. Sun held her arm high like the winner of a boxing match, as she used him for support.

"Looks like we've got a golden slut in the making!" He exclaimed, this time Yang heard claps. As she regained function in below her waist, she saw the rest of the guys already dressed and relaxing, giving her the same idea. As spent as she was, Yang didn't want this to be the end exactly, already feeling a bit empty from the rush leaving her.

Sauntering over to Sun, she wrapped her arms around his chest and held him close. He stopped talking to Neptune, but only turned his head to look at her. Making him smile.

"What can I do you for?" He asked, still breathing bit heavy.

"Me actually~ You think you and I can keep this going another time? Weekly visits maybe~?" She cooed into his ear, only making him chuckle as he finally turned around, placing his hands on her hips to pull her close. She found this rather romantic, until she felt his hands crawl around to grope her plump and still slightly sore ass.

"You don't even need to ask~" He said as he kissed her, making Yang conclude that she should visit more parties with the older crowd. Preferably ones with her favourite monkey boy.


	3. Mechanical Bull

To say that one particular A+ Sophomore was feeling a bit confused was an understatement. The orange haired girl walked about unsure as to what exactly do, no doubt she's never been to any type of social gathering such as this. She felt a lot of regret for being goaded into this, her more social friends making her give into the pressure.

Penny Polendina was probably the most lost party goer in the building, sitting awkwardly across a large couch on a nice reclining chair. She spoke to nobody and nobody spoke to her, just looking at the others having fun as she clutched her red party cup, taking occasional sips from the punch. She figured it tasted a bit odd from any fruit drinks she's had before, not knowing it was spiked long before the party even began.

Hell, even a stoned freshmen she saw on the couch about an hour ago was able to get the attention of a nice looking girl, probably a cheerleader. While she never got a second glance from anybody here, she was contemplating standing and walking out. Considering her friend Ciel was nowhere to be found, until her shoulder was tapped by a hand from behind.

Turning around, she saw it was another student, most likely a Junior athlete. He looked a lot like some of the football jocks she's seen before, tall and well-built. Though something unique about him was his hair, it was brown, but with red streaks. His face expressed a somewhat cocky look, like he's just accomplishing something every minute.

"You look kind of lost, are you doing alright?" His voice sounded smooth to her, deep and silky. She never talked much with boys, especially ones that weren't nerdy and spoke with a lisp. As Penny searched for an answer, she hadn't noticed his eyes were looking her up and down. Even though he had been scouring the party for any other tight bodied babe, he couldn't keep his sight away from this nerdy girl.

"I'm Adam, honoured to meet you~" He introduced himself without giving her a chance to answer his previous question, making Penny blush and hesitate from how forward he was. Again, she never received a lot of attention from boys, that went for upperclassmen as well. She hadn't realized his hand was politely extended until she found herself reaching out to shake his.

"P-penny, Penny Polendina..." Was all she was able to respond with, not really the conversationalist. Little did she know, she was apart of Adam's little plan. Once he felt her hand trembling when they shook, he knew he picked the right girl.

"You seem kinda lost, don't party much I assume?" He asked with a grin, something most people would pin as a sign of arrogance, but she seemed to think it was just pure confidence.

"I- yeah, I really don't know what I'm doing here..." She admitted as she looked at the floor. She was being honest, even if her friend Ciel had stayed with her, Penny wasn't sure what they'd exactly do other than drink punch and listed to music. They didn't have any other friends, at least none that knew what actually happened at the Beacon high parties.

"Well if you aren't too busy, maybe you'd be interested in actually going to one of the rooms upstairs? That's where all the events are held." Adam made sure to not be too specific, lest he ruin his chances. Playing off a girl's ignorance and innocent mind was something he was all too familiar with. Normally Penny would object to an offer she had barely any knowledge of, but she had consumed just enough spiked punch to keep her mind form any critical thinking.

"O-okay..." She said, not putting any fight when he grabbed her hand and guided her to one of the various rooms upstairs. Holding hands with the boy brought a blush to Penny as she grew flustered, not even noticing the loud moans from the other side of the bedroom doors. When Adam found an empty room with the light off, he was already bringing Penny in as he closed the door.

Penny however, was able to think for herself when she realized she was in an empty room with a random boy she never met, with the door closed. She was about to turn and ask to leave, but Adam was still standing in front of the only entrance. He wasn't exactly blocking it, but he wasn't moving away either, simply waiting for Penny to sit on the bed.

Seeing no other choice, Penny did so. Sitting on the edge of the bed, much to her own comfort and need or personal space, Adam chose to just lean against the wall closer to her. She was considering asking him some questions just to know him better, but she was silenced when she saw him reaching into his jacket pocket.

Penny felt nervous as to what he could've been pulling out, but she was no way at all expecting for him to have a small box of pocky in his hand. Of all people at Beacon high, Penny never would've thought a guy like Adam would enjoy such a snack. Holding it out forward for her to examine, he spoke.

"You ever play the game?" He asked.

"G-game...?" She was confused as to why he was asking about a game while holding out some sweets. The look on his devious grin told her that he knew something.

"You don't know? Well that makes it better. You see, there's a game you can play with the pocky sticks..." He said while deciding to finally sit down next to Penny, a bit too close for comfort but she would scream if he dared to try anything. As he began to open the box and pull out one of the chocolate covered treats, he turned back to Penny.

"You see, the game is pretty simple. You and someone else hold one end of the stick in each other's mouths, and you have to see who can take a bigger bite." He demonstrated by placing the uncovered end in his mouth, holding it in place with his teeth after he finished speaking. When he was ready, his eyes looked back up at Penny, awaiting her turn.

Deep inside, something was telling Penny to stop and this was wrong, but she couldn't really tell herself the reason why. Her inebriated mind was pushing those thoughts aside as paranoia. Seeing no other option, Penny leaned in to place her teeth around the chocolate covered end of the candy, careful not to bit it.

As she did, she realized just how close their faces were. Causing her blush to rise again, as she had the chance to examine Adam's face up close now. He wasn't really the type of guy she would go for, but she couldn't deny his attractive features. She could already feel the small blows of air that came from his nose, tickling her face.

When she was ready, Adam opened his mouth more to take his bite, getting ever closer to Penny's lips. Even when he had no expression, he still looked arrogant. Regardless, Penny took her turn and bit into her end, making sure not to rush it and make any contact with him. But wasn't that going to happen anyway...? What was the point in this gam- The loud crunch from Adam's bite interrupted her thoughts and almost startled Penny.

He was know as close as he could get. The pocky stick was no longer visible to either of them, if they were to lean any closer, their noses would definitely touch. Not wanting to make that happen and give him any ideas, Penny could only take a tiny nibble as she barely had to chew what was in her mouth. Seeing Adam open his mouth, Penny thought this was going to be the moment he would actually press his lips against hers, except it didn't happen. Instead, she opened her eyes to see Adam pulling back and chewing the tiny piece in is mouth. The pocky was gone.

Seeing that it was over and nothing happened, Penny almost giggle in excitement. Her smile would do. She hadn't know this would e the turn out, the suspense was actually quite thrilling and she did feel some competition in that moment. She couldn't help but feel like she wanted to do it once more. Luckily, Adam was already pulling another stick from the box.

"I'm sure I won that one. I took the bigger bites, so... Rematch?" He said with a chuckle, already placing the end in his mouth. Penny could only nod, but her enthusiasm told him that she was eager to continue. She began to move forward, placing it in her mouth and letting Adam take his bite. She then took hers, stealing a mighty _crunch_ out of the stick and feeling proud. Adam could only smile to the best of his ability as he noticed how Penny was quick to have a change of attitude to the situation.

Adam was then left in the same boat as she was, only able to take a small nibble until Penny had to be the one to finish it off. All in all, being able to share a tasty sweet like this wasn't too bad as they were having fun, both long forgetting about the fact that they were supposedly going to wait for anybody else to join them.

Pulling out another stick, Penny felt like she had the hang of this as she was already placing her end in her mouth, and letting him take his turn. Bite after bite, the two teens were making quick work of the treat. A bit too quick however, as Penny realized she had pushed her lips against his for a brief moment. It stunned the both of them as she pulled away, blushing madly as she planned to stammer out an apology. But she didn't get the chance when Adam placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss, making her eyes widen in pure shock from the action. Though she wasn't fighting it either.

His lips were surprisingly soft, for an athlete that loved to play sports, she figured he would have a rough body and attitude, but he was shockingly gentle with it all. what made it all the more better was the fact that they both had some melted chocolate from the pocky stuck to their lips, making their kiss taste incredibly sweet as Penny began to kiss him back. Running her hands through his hair and keeping him close, while his hands began rubbing her thighs sensually. Causing her to moan into the kiss.

Soon enough, Adam's hand had found its way in between her thighs and found its target. Smirking a bit into their lip lock, he began to slowly rub the outside of her entrance through her pants, making sure to be a bit rough so she could actually feel it. As he did this, Penny's eyes widened in pure shock as she tried to register this weird feeling. Pulling away a little, the only sounds she could make were small moans of confusion mixed with hesitant pleasure. Adam noticed this, and hoped he didn't make the wrong move.

"You alright?" He asked as he stopped his hand, but not removing it from her legs.

"I-I'm fine... I'm just not sure how to react in this situation, it's all new to me..." She admitted, though she felt like it wouldn't be any surprise coming from a girl like her. Taking in what she said, Adam got a new idea on how to ease her into the moment.

"Here, lie down." He motioned to the bed as he pulled back enough to give her some space. Feeling a bit confused by the request, Penny did as she was told and sprawled onto the bed on her back, looking back at Adam. As she did, he brought himself lower to her body, laying between her legs and began undoing her pants. Before she could show anymore signs of how nervous she was, Adam reassured her with small pecks to her exposed belly after her shirt raked up. It was somehow enough to calm her down, she was never used to such gentle affection, or any kind for that matter, considering her significant focus on her studies and work.

Before she knew it, Penny's pants and panties had been tugged down to her knees, revealing her moist womanhood to the world. Although she was completely fine with what was going on so far, she was still incredibly stiff and blushing so madly it was like all blood flow traveled to her face. She gasped sharply when she felt his fingers slowly rub along her folds, sending volts of strange pleasure through her body briefly.

It didn't last long however, as Adam brought himself back at her level as he was lying next to her. With one hand still nearby her crotch, he used the other to caress her face softly before pulling her in for another kiss. It was more controlled and focus this time, as they were both ready and wanting. As they made out for a few seconds, Adam's hand was going back at work on her entrance, using all fingers to rub slow but firm circles, causing Penny to moan into their kiss. She was already enjoying the moment as a small feeling of desire for more began to build within her, it was all strange and foreign, but she had already embraced the lust as she brought a hand to his face to do the same.

Soon enough, Adam's finger dove right inside her pussy once he felt her get wet enough, slowly pacing in and out. This brought even louder and appreciative moans from Penny as she broke away from the kiss, eyes shut tight as she moaned noises she never heard herself make, even during the occasional times when she had touched herself. Upon hearing such noises, Adam knew she had been warmed up enough for the real deal. Removing his fingers from her entrance and licking them clean, he made quick work of his own bottoms. While Penny could only lie back and close her eyes while she panted from the pleasure.

When she had regained the energy to open her eyes and breath properly, she was met with a semi naked Adam, his engorged cock was free and throbbing with anticipation. She could only stare in bewilderment from the amount of impressive girth and size he was bless with, while he was working on shedding off his jacket. This prompted Penny to do the same with her top, not caring enough to undo everything and aggressively yank it off and toss it aside. She was about to start with her bra, until Adam had already reach around her back and quickly unsnapped it for her. Clearly showing off his experience.

When the bra was scattered onto the floor with the rest of their clothing, Adam's hands were instantly on her perky C-cup breasts, kneading her soft flesh while kissing her once more. Once his hands were finished with their fun, Adam was ready to finally start it off. Grabbing his cock and aligning it with her entrance, but before he thrusted in, he looked back up at Penny's face for the ever so magic nod of approval. When she granted him access, Adam pumped his hips as fast as he could in one move, completely hilting himself within to the base.

This brought an immediate reaction of Penny flipping her head back with closed eyes, while her hands tightly gripped the sheets of the bed. She had never felt so full before, his amazing cock felt bigger than it looked, and she knew she wanted more. Adam thought he'd give her a chance to get used to his size, but feeling her hands reaching around is neck and legs surrounding his waist, he figured Penny was already good to go. Once they were in position, Adam began to thrust his hips back and forth at an unrelenting pace, pounding away at her pussy with reckless abandon.

This was his personal favourite way of doing it, being able to lean forward and be closer to whomever he was making love with. Bringing his face closer to her bouncing chest, he buried himself in her soft and jiggling tits. Occasionally wrapping his lips around her delicious and pink nipples, no doubt very hard from the stimulation he been giving her earlier. Once he was close enough, Penny's arms were wrapped around his neck lovingly as they were caught in a rather intimate embrace.

When her screams of bliss had been silenced, Adam looked up to check if she was alright. What he saw was Penny's mouth agape and eyes rolled to the back of her head as she twitched in place, releasing small gasps and little sounds he thought were cute. Once he felt her velvety walls wrap tightly around his cock, he got the idea.

"Did you cum already?" He teased, slowing down a bit to let her ride off her orgasm.

"Y-y-yes... Sho goood~" She mumbled, clearly cock drunk at this point. Letting her relax a bit, Adam's hands played with her tits some more while he slowly paced himself to let Penny regain her breath.

"Ya know, I thought you'd be a virgin... But you're still so fucking tight~" He joked as he pecked her cheek. This made Penny chuckled as she shifted in place, re-wrapping her legs around his waist once more as she regained her energy.

"Nerds can get laid too, just not as often..." She said before pulling him closer. Adam got the message and began fucking her wildly again, pounding into her as fast as hips could allow as he fell in love with what was possibly the tightest pussy he had been inside of, while he nuzzled his face into her neck to kiss and suck the sensitive skin. The return of the familiar sensation brought back more of Penny's ecstatic whimpers while she was being absolutely drilled by someone she had just met. Not that she had the rationality to argue.

Her legs were still constricting his hips, making it harder to actually pull further out as they fucked. But what Adam lacked in speed, he definitely made up for in power and passion as he was able to make the bed almost shake in place as the springs cried squeaked almost as loudly as Penny was. the signs of his impressive skill in the sack began to show as he was noticing how erratic his thrusts were, as he lost himself to the rhythm due to his approaching orgasm. He was slightly worried, making the safe assumption that an uptight and not so outgoing nerdy girl would most likely not be on the pill, prompting him to pull out when it was time.

Penny however, was far from wanting it to end. Her whole nervous system felt as though she was on cloud nine, as her body was drifting though bliss and euphoria, she had no way at all had such an amazing experience when she had lost her virginity when she was younger. This was something else, something she knew she would crave after the night was over, and hopefully more so from Adam. Sensing the feeling of her finish, Penny was already feeling herself thrashing in bed as another massive mind racking orgasm was creeping its way to her body. She was ready, and hadn't even noticed how her legs had stretched out straight with curled toes, while her arms left his torso to grip the sheets once more. Mewling about as she yelled to the top of her lungs once she had came around Adam's massive cock.

Once the tight grip of Penny's legs were gone, Adam was just about ready to blow. Any seconds longer inside the girl and he could have knocked her up by mistake. He finally pulled himself out of her and instantly brought a hand to finish himself off, it didn't take long before he groaned and painted her body white with his warm and thick seed. She almost chuckled from how strange and ticklish the liquid felt, as her sweaty belly and titties were covered in huge loads of cum.

With heavy panting and small grunts of pleasure, the two teens basked in the afterglow of their orgasmic highs before simply flopping onto the bed from exhaustion. At least Adam did, after having done so much work and exerting a lot of energy. Penny was able to recuperate faster as she wiped away some sweat from her forehead and tried to sit up as best as her shaken body would allow. It was more like slouching against the wall as she felt some of Adam's cum slide down her body. She almost forgot about all that.

Bringing a finger to her belly to collect some, she examined it closely before placing it on her tongue to taste out of curiosity. It was somewhat bitter and salty, but it wasn't repulsive. It was the act of doing it that made her try some more, and also she didn't know any other way to clean it off anyway. She was considering getting as much as she could scrape into her palm, until a new idea popped in her genius mind. Looking over to the nightstand by the bed, she saw the box of Adam's Pocky that started all of this.

Grinning a bit deviously, she reached over and pulled some out onto her palm. Using it like fun dip, she dragged the chocolate end through the cum and brought it to her mouth. She was about to take a bit, until she felt the bed shift and noticed Adam was already sitting up and staring at her in amazement. Penny blushed almost the same colour of her hair as she was caught in the act, not sure how he would've reacted to see her eating his cum along with the Pocky. But his smile and silent chuckle calmed her nerves.

"If that's how you're going to eat it, you can have the rest of the box~" He joked before getting off the bed and searching for his scattered clothes. Penny just chuckled back before taking a bite and savouring the exquisite taste.

Maybe tonight wasn't a big regret after all.

* * *

 **Took a while for this one, even though its been a work in progress as far as July I believe. I had actually been busy writing other stuff instead of just not writing in general.**

 **I had traveled out of my main realm once again when I decided to write some real person faction for once, as opposed to some franchise or media aside from RWBY. Though it was all related to RWBY in a way, specifically with fans.**

 **I don't have much to say as far as future news is concerned, still living a free bird life of no school and no job ever since I graduated. But I also don't know how much longer I can go with just pumping out one-shot after one-shot. So I might go back to an actual story of mine that has a continuous story. Just don't know how to come back after so much time has passed.**


	4. The hunt

**Back again. You already know.**

 **Took a little break, I've already mentioned I got a job, and I actually worked new years eve, so I wasn't able to write, let alone update anything.**

 **And I also managed to pump out more rpfs elsewhere, but now I'm back to RWBY. This idea came to me after the vol 6 finale, which I thought was kind of ant-climatic, but I was high as Hell at the time I watched it. Anyway, the whole queer bating and hype for bumble fuck really got me enraged so I had to write something of a more decent lifestyle, as well as I ship I would honestly prefer.**

 **This also gained some inspiration from the golden era of RWBY fanfics where literally the only antagonist that we knew for a while was Cardin, and in the style of the then young fandom, everybody just loved redemption stories or hidden kinks to make him somewhat more likable or just to add a twist to make a fic with him more interesting. It was mostly fics with him and Velvet because of the whole bullying thing, but there were some rare Blake ones.**

 **Nowadays he's forgotten, just like shop keep.**

 **Hope you enjoy. (First update of 2019? Noice)**

* * *

"Fucking finally! Thought we'd never find one." A tall and burly young man exclaimed as he opened a bedroom door, happy to see the room was dark and empty. He had been searching for a while, finding only rooms with a lucky freshmen and some faunus getting their groove on. Until he found what he needed. The reason why for his search was attached to him, holding his hand as she helped him look for rooms.

The girl in question was a slim raven haired teen who had some pretty sneaky intentions with the young man. Her name was Blake, a former Sophomore cat faunus who was looking forward to this party for a long time. She came with her friends as the obnoxious blonde party girl of the team, Yang, suggested they go crazy for some fun. She didn't reject the idea, but was still down anyway, it was better than nothing.

However, as she spent only a few hours here, she found herself loosening up. A few drinks helped, but she was still able to walk and form coherent sentences. Though she still had to double check how she got in this situation, and every time she remembered, she smiled. It all came back to her.

Blake was down only 3 beers and was actually dancing where the music was, not even minding that she would occasionally bump into other guys. At least, she hoped it was an accidental bump and not some stupid reason for some horny dudes to grind against her for no reason. She caught a few, but didn't make a scene, just a death glare that showed she wasn't the type of girl who only needed a drink and some guy with a boner to be put in bed.

But, there was one person with her attention captured, someone she would never even expect. It was Cardin Winchester, one of the Junior jocks and a known racist against faunus kind. At least, he was a lot more expressive about it back in middle school, when he actually did bully faunus kids. But he hasn't done anything of the sort in years, nor has he been apart of any hate crimes. So that was okay, Blake supposed.

But the real spark to what was currently going on was Cardin's own ignorance. For he had no idea that Blake was also a faunus, a pair of cat ears were above her head, though she hid them with a fashionable bow to avoid suspicion, but apparently, it did the trick on Cardin. For he had approached her shortly after arriving to the party with a full keg, causing a group applause to happen in the crowd. Once they were done setting it up, he came to her and tried some pickup lines mixed with some flirting, making it clear he was only interested in her body. Again, Blake was no way a slut like her blonde friend, but she did enjoy the occasional romp with a boy, but with a boy she knew.

However, she knew what was happening when she agreed to come to the Beacon High party, where sex is the main thing everybody is after. And she was already feeling good from the alcohol, but she figured she could kill two birds with one stone. She could actually allow the racist douche to fuck her, while recording it as blackmail in case he says or does anything wrong to her people. One click and the world would know he's okay with fucking the very same species he hates. So then, her plan was settled with him not being the wiser. And even then, he was still very handsome and tall, she hoped everything about him was up to proportion.

She only had to nod as an answer and they were already upstairs and looking for a room. When they did, it seemed more livelier than the others, like an actual bedroom and not a guest one. A few band posters on the walls, a bed with different sheets and blanket, as well as the perfect position for a dresser so Blake could set up her phone camera. Once they were both in, Cardin closed the door before locking it, then turning to Blake with a predatory gaze, clearly eager to get started. But before he could, he saw Blake by the dresser, not the bed. He sat on the edge and watched.

"What are ya doing...?" He asked, confused. Once he did, Blake made sure to quickly hide her phone behind a small lamp, but still enough to get a good view. She then turned back to him, flashing a smile.

"Oh, just... Taking a pill, don't wanna get knocked up, right?" She said with a chuckle, one that Cardin returned before opening his arms and signaling her to come to him. She smirked and stood, teasing him by just looking at his body rather than approaching him. She had to admit, for a prick personality, he was still a well built young man with an adorable smile with dimples. Reaching for her black, tight mid drift shirt, she made a show out of it as she slowly lifted it up above her body, making every new inch of her skin more treasurable as her torso was revealed to the teen in front of her. While also making sure to flare it up with some sensual hip movements and belly dancing.

After what felt like an eternity of teasing, Blake finally discarded her shirt and threw it on the floor. Then she finally made her move, walking to the sitting Cardin as she straddled his waist, his arms coiling around her waist to keep her stable as well as feel up her body. Once she was settled in, one hing Cardin noticed at first were her breasts, so big and plump, even with the bra on they had no sag and looked scrumptious in his eyes. So it was no surprise when he leaned forward to bury his face in her cleavage, kissing and smacking his lips across the skin of both mounds, eliciting many pleased coos and moans from the girl. She always knew her breasts were bigger than average, even back in middle school, but she always knew her best feature was her ass. A part of her that she never expected to grow to it's current size, and end up having many different guys following right behind her.

She hadn't expected him to be so interested with foreplay, assuming he would be the kind of guy to expect a suck and fuck, then walk away without making sure she came too. But he was actually invested in this, reaching behind to fiddle with her bra strap so he could expose her jiggly melons. But he only heard her chuckle before looking up at her, wondering what was funny.

"It's in the front." She simply said with a smile before reaching for the hook to undo it herself, before sliding her arms out and throwing the bra to join her shirt. With her boobs now free, the young man dove back in, hungry as ever to just lay claim to her unsuspecting tits with his wet kisses and hard sucking to her nipple. She didn't think he'd be this aggressive, but it was almost kinda fun with how unexpected it was. Soon enough, Blake's tits had been coated in saliva and her nipples were harder than diamonds. She found herself grinding into his pelvis and finding what she was looking for; his hard on poking her inner thighs and begging for attention. Probably didn't help that he was wearing jeans as well.

 _'fuck, he's actually gotten me so wet... better take control'_ Blake wasn't sure how to feel about this, for she had always preferred being on top and the dominant one in bed. But even right now, Cardin's treatment to her titties was beyond insanity with how great it felt. As soon as she wasn't able to hold back any moans, Blake pulled away and laid on the bed, spread eagle as she began to undo her denim short shorts. But as soon as she pulled down the zipper, Cardin grabbed the hem of her shorts and helped tugged them down to her ankles before she could.

"Allow me~" He said before throwing them to the floor, only to then take off his shirt and add it to the pile. For the only few seconds of him on his knees, Blake couldn't help but stare at his toned pecs and defined abs. It was so bizarre that somebody hated by so many could still have a rippling form and nice body. She blushed and found herself staring away like she did when she was around her other friend, Sun. The guy always had to flaunt his hot bod around the place and it made for an easy distraction to not just Blake, but every female in school.

Regardless, Cardin wasn't any better or worse than Sun. Just hot and fit, it was enough for Blake to feel more of her own arousal dampen her black thong. Which of course, was drenched already, but Cardin helped her again and pulled them off, leaving her stark naked finally. Cardin took a moment just to observe her full frame, all nude and waiting for him, a sight he could never get enough of from a woman. Looking down, he saw her pussy, so wet and pretty, making his mouth water. As he kissed his way down her body starting from her chest, Blake was actually surprised by his actions. She wouldn't have pinned him as the type to enjoy going down on a girl, but she wasn't going to argue with a willing tongue.

Once there, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips as a start, his little signature he loved including. After hearing her slight gasp, he then slid his tongue into her slit and french kissed her entrance, licking about and loving the taste a lot better than his previous romps. Moving up, he then took her clit into his mouth while using his tongue to lick her outer lips in a counter-clockwise motion, bringing many moans from the secret faunus. Though he made sure to keep slow, not wanting her to finish early.

"Mmm, yes... Just like that~" She mewled quietly, hoping he wouldn't catch that she was feeling greater than she let on. Blake had to admit, it was hard to hate the racist as he was currently eating her out properly. Adding onto his oral skills, Cardin's hands then reached forward to take a breast each, kneading and massaging them, making sure to tweak a nipple every time he sucked harder on her clit. She went from having her legs spread as much as she could to having them wrapped tightly around his head to keep him there. A hand, probably with a mind of its own, found itself digging into his short hair, with her other hand following suit, pulling his face closer to her pussy.

"Oh fuck, I'm almost there! Don't stop Cardin, Don't... Stop~" She trailed off as pleasure took her ability to speak, losing herself to the bliss of his tongue and how it sent shocks of euphoria throughout her body. After about half a minute of silence, with the exception of Cardin's heavy breathing and Blake's whimpers and gasps, she started bucking her hips into his face out of nowhere once his tongue went even deeper into her pussy. With a scream, Blake released her essence onto Cardin's face and into his mouth, the young stud loving every drop as he grinned at his achievement.

Blake collapsed onto the bed, panting lightly and not ashamed of the goofy grin of ecstasy etched onto her face. The every so often gasp and giggle leaving her lips when she felt Cardin's tongue graze her clit, for he had begun lapping away the rest of her fluids and collecting her sweet nectar.

Once Blake was able to recuperate and come to her senses, she sat up and looked at him, still licking around her lips and inner thighs. Chuckling, she noticed how sexy it was, she found it so hot with how eager he behaved. Using one of the hands curled in his hair, she caressed his cheek and made him look at her. His lips were still wet.

"Alright, your turn~" She said, pulling away from his face.

"Sit on the edge." She instructed. He followed. Cardin was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs on the floor, as Blake brought herself to the floor and on her knees between his legs. At some point he had already unbuttoned his jeans, but couldn't get the chance to expose himself. Well, now was the time. Blake grabbed the hem of his pants on either side and tugged, causing him to sit up and make it easier. She even made sure to curl her fingers into his boxers to throw them off too. Once his bottoms were by his ankles, Blake was met with his hardened cock, twitching with need as she stared at it.

Internally she gasped, on the outside, she just smirked and licked her lips. If Blake could be honest, it really wasn't the most shocking and enormous she's seen, mainly on par with the other dicks she's seen in life. Once she saw one, she saw them all. But she couldn't deny that it was a bit impressive, certainty in proportion with the rest of his body. Regardless, she didn't want him to think we won her over and made her submit without actually getting to the main course. Reaching forward, she grasped his shaft and slowly stroked it to full mass, feeling it harden even more as he throbbed in her fingers.

She slowly brought herself to lick the base and drag her tongue to the tip, making sure to flick the sensitive crown just to tease him with a spike of pleasure, one thing she loved to do with her talented mouth. However, the only issue in her way was that he was a tad hairy for her liking, which kept her from using her best moves. She could't deepthroat him properly without getting her nose buried in pubes, so Blake stuck to taking him in her mouth about half way, and making sure to separate whenever he placed a hand on her head to push her down, avoiding his actions as she would go low to suck his balls and lick along his scrotum. Despite not taking Cardin all the way much like they would both prefer to, it was still very pleasing if his moans were anything to gauge.

The two lovers went on for about two minutes straight of hot oral play with Cardin simply using his hand to hold her hair back as he got the hint she would't be taken control of, while Blake sucked him good, using one of her hands to stroke him as she sucked. All the while, her other hand was furiously fingering her drenched pussy, making lewd sounds almost as loud as her mouth was with his dick. It was all so hot to Blake she almost forgot about why she was doing this, and the camera as well.

Realizing this, her eyes widened as she stopped, but still keeping him in her mouth. It probably wouldn't be incriminating evidence against Cardin if it seemed like he was the one in charge, which would've really flipped the tables for her original plan. Besides, the blowjob had gone on long enough. Pulling back with a string of saliva connected to his prick and her mouth, Blake just looked up at him and grinned, letting him know to move to the next step. He returned the expression and grabbed her shoulders, helping her up as she retook her place on his lap, while he kicked off his bottoms.

The two teens had returned to their lap straddle position, only now completely nude and panting like animals in heat. He's probably made that joke about her people before. Dismissing the thought, Blake reached behind and grabbed his cock, before aiming it right to her entrance and felt it graze her clit. She gasped, but continued to lower herself onto his shaft. Once he felt it, Cardin's own hands were quick to be placed on her hips, keeping her steady and holding her close. Which in turn made it easier to go back to sucking her nipples again, though not as much considering what was about to happen.

As soon as Blake felt him slide inside, he had already used the grip on her waist to start bouncing her and making her rise his cock, making both teens groan in pleasure. In all honesty, it had bee a while for Blake, and she was feeling a bit tight for him, not that he was complaining. Cardin was already well lubricated thanks to her mouth and sopping wetness of her pussy. Blake then had to wrap her arms around his shoulders just to make sure she wouldn't collapse with how mind-blowing her orgasms could be.

The two of them continued to make silent love like rabbits for nearly 15 uninterrupted minutes with nothing but bliss and pleasure coursing through them. Blake's world had been rocked with how good he was, racking orgasm upon orgasm for her as he was barely phased, only slowing a bit whenever her tight pussy got even tighter when she cam on his cock. There was the occasional lip lock that would turn to nuzzling and licking necks, which would then go back to Cardin sucking her magnificent breasts, treating them with treating them with as much love and action as his cock did to her pussy.

"Yes! Fuck me~! Ooohh~!" Blake cried out, not able to hold it in anymore as she moaned freely in a wild manor. Her whimpers and moans of pleasure worked as motivation for Cardin to go harder and faster, which in turn only made her cries of pleasure that much better. It was a hot cycle of mutual lust that they both didn't want to break out of, but they knew it was going to end at some point. Which is why Cardin planned to give her the biggest load he could. There was a reason why he rarely had girlfriends or hookups, he needed a sex break every so often to make it much better for him and whoever he can bed later on.

So it kept going. Blake bouncing faster and faster, crying out from the human cock she was enamoured by. Her fingers continuously working her clit to make every orgasm that much better and quicker as she found herself almost losing control as she could only focus on the pleasure of this amazing cock, not caring whom owned it. While Cardin just sat back and enjoyed it, hold her sweat body close as he would run a hand through her sides, or stroke her hair as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear about how sexy and tight she was.

When he came, so did Blake, gasping as she felt his cock shoot rope after rope of his hot cream right into her pussy. She could only shiver and twitch in place as the combined feeling of her recent orgasm mixed with his warm cum invading her womb made her barely able to think, just feel. Blake's eyes rolled back to her head as she gave a final whimper, before going limp right then and there. Cardin had to lie down as he was taken back in pleasure as well, hardly moving while still feeling the aftermath of his own climax. Resting his hands on her glorious ass as he absentmindedly played with it as she slowly recovered, only nuzzling her face into his toned pecs as they both breathed heavy.

After a while, Blake again had to remind herself why she did what she did, and figured both of them affectionately resting and cuddling seemed a bit mutual instead of her being in charge. Sitting up on his waist, her legs felt like jelly as she saw at the edge of the bed. Finding herself shivering whenever his warm cum dripped out of her pussy. Although she lied about taking the pill before they started, she still was on a scheduled birth control, just to make sure.

She didn't say a word when she began to redress, finding it hard considering her sweaty body. It didn't help that Cardin was apparently a greedy lover as he was still trying to hold her body against his own naked one, while whispering to her as he kissed her skin. Most of his women were probably ones that would stay a bit, but she had to explain the process of a one night stand.

Shrugging it off, he got himself dressed and walked out, which couldn't happen sooner for Blake had to immediately check her phone and see if she got what she wanted. However, she could only stare at the screen wide eyed as she was mortified.

Apparently, her phone's storage would only a certain amount of minutes for the video. It was only able to capture everything until about halfway into their romp did it cut off. After a few seconds of just pure disbelief and double checking, she face palmed and couldn't be more disappointed. She debated if capturing the moment he came in her was of any actual significance and if she should be worried that some might not consider it to be real if she did chose to reveal her own faunus identity and expose him as a lover of faunus if she did decide to blackmail him.

Shaking it off, she just put on the rest of her clothes and did her best to ignore the moments when his cum would leak out of her cunt.

She'd just have to fuck him later on, maybe when the next year started. But with a new phone, of course.


	5. ChameleRen

**Kinda ran out of crack ships for a moment, seeing as there have been a lotta ships in RWBY that get popular and seem normal. I've noticed as the show keeps getting bigger and popular, it follows the route of other mainstream shows in which every ship just becomes normal in the fandom.**

 **I'll still never get how something as asinine and nonsensical like Baked Alaska became normal as it's as crack as Rosewick, a villain with a hero they have no interest in seems to just get big for some reason. But regardless, all you have to do is watch the source material and know that some characters shipped with others doesn't make sense, despite what the fandom says. I had to tell myself that while coming up with these chapters.**

 **As for the tags of this one, I've noticed everything so far has just been one on one and the Yang one being a full on gangbang. So I've made an in between for that just to shake things up. So I present you a threesome**

* * *

"It doesn't have to be the perfect golden person, just someone hot and willing. Okay?" Nora said, her boyfriend Ren feeling a tad nervous about what they were doing here. He had always been a bit skeptical about their agreed relationship rules, especially the one they decided to implement for once.

Nora and Ren had been longtime lovers with a history together longer than they could remember, and they've always been close. Since hooking up and maintaining a legitimate relationship since middle school, they began to get physical with each other starting freshmen year, and have always had an active sex life with open ideas. Whatever they liked in porn, they'd recreate in the bed, and they decided to do a little swinging as far back as two years ago. But Only now have they decided to try it.

The party full of horny teenage strangers seemed like the best place for it, but picking just who to join them in the bedroom was proving difficult. They didn't even know if they wanted another guy for Nora or another girl for Ren. Regardless, it was weird that finding a person for sex was difficult in a place where sex was most likely happening behind every closed door. Everybody they thought suitable was either taken or too wasted to probably get in the mood. Speaking of, the two of them had been eager for some action the entire night, and were growing impatient as they slumped onto a living room couch. It seemed like anybody from any status and clique hooked up with someone else, and not them.

"Guess I should just get plastered then, I hope they have some sweet flavoured Vodka..." Nora said uncharacteristically disappointed, before getting up and walking over to the kitchen. Ren just waved and sat back, a mix of feelings going on at once. On one side, he was relieved the stress of looking for somebody was gone. But on the other, more weighing one, he felt bad for both himself and Nora. He was saddened to see her so disappointed, not realizing how much she wanted to try at least once to have their first threesome, and he hated having his girlfriend disappointed. And for himself, he couldn't deny he was as horny as she was, and frustrated that she probably would be too upset to even help him out.

Sighing, he leaned forward in his seat to rest his elbows on his knees before placing his face into his hands, rubbing his eyes and wondering if Nora would bring him a drink.

"She your girlfriend?" He heard a voice ask him to his right, almost too surprised as he felt like jumping from the suddenness of it. Looking to his side, he saw a girl with a long ponytail and freckles, which covered her smiling face as she awaited an answer. Took him a few seconds but he caught on.

"Oh, uh, yeah.." Not being a constantly talkative person usually meant he lacked some people skills. Seeing as Nora did all the talking for him. But he was still civil.

"Having issues? Don't mean to pry but you look like you could talk." She said, getting closer and tilting her head a bit. It was rather cute, at least he thought so since he thought freckles were absolutely adorable.

"No, or, I mean... Not with each other, we've just been trying to try out something together, but it's harder than we thought." He said, feeling like it'd be best to vent out to a listening ear, while also not getting into details about what they do in bed to a stranger. He wanted help, but he still had some shame, thinking talk about the bedroom should stay there.

"Huh, I see. What kinda stuff have you been looking for? Maybe I can help..." This made him blush and stiffen up, rather surprised to get the kinda response he and Nora had been looking for this whole time. But even then, she didn't seem like to forward type Nora was expecting. But it wouldn't hurt to try, worst case scenario she just says no and they never have to speak again. Despite his flustered attitude, he spoke.

"Well, you see... She and I have been exploring ourselves for a while, and we decided to try something new in the bedroom..." He paused, trailing off to see if she would be too much of a prude to turn away from hearing it. Instead, she only nodded and kept curious as to what he was saying. So far so good.

"And tonight, we were trying to add another person in bed with us, to try swinging a bit... It's just been difficult to find someone in a place with sex going on everywhere." He said, rolling his eyes as he realized the irony for the umpteenth time that night while sitting back down on the couch. After not hearing her speak, he looked back to see if the kind stranger had left in disgust. Instead, she sat there with a very contemplative look on her face, eyes looking in the corner, tongue slightly sticking out, and a hand on her chin. Like she was trying to figure out the world's hardest math question.

"You okay...?" He asked, wondering if he was clear to her. Jumping out of her state, she turned back to him with a blush as she was caught. Laughing nervously, she responded.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just... I think there's something we can both do to help each other out..." She said, not making eye contact. But he was still listening.

"This is, I'm also looking for someone, but a guy mainly... For most of my life I always thought I like girls, but I've never been able to stay with one. I think I'm just scared of guys, and I came here to try something new for a change..." As much as she wanted it, it was still embarrassing. But Ren understood, they were both in a bind and were looking to make a deal. For a while they only looked into one another's eyes, saying enough without using words. it was clear they wanted one another, measuring each other up and stripping each other with their imagination. Ren thought of asking her directly, up until he felt the sudden crash of Nora sitting on his lap.

"Reeeen! I feel better, kinda." She announced, sounding more enthusiastic than her frustrated self a while ago. She wasn't slurring at least, but he didn't need to ask to tell she had gotten some alcohol in her system. He was about to tell her about his new friend, until Nora spoke before him. Like usual.

"Who's your lady friend? Is she messing with you? She's so cute!" Normally Nora was the type with no filter, rambling out like an airhead, but when drunk it was almost tenfold. To the point where even he had trouble keeping up, but he knew it was best to calm her down before a scene happened. Settling her in his lap and wrapping his arm around her waist in an affectionate matter, he spoke up.

"It's okay Nora, we just started talking. This is... I actually never got your name." He said, feeling embarrassed. The blushing girl just waved it off and chuckled.

"I'm Ilia, I already heard both your names but the pleasure is all mine. " She would've stuck out a hand to shake one of theirs, but both of Nora's hands held a red party cup each while Ren had to deal with his tipsy girlfriend on his lap.

"Eh, only if you're selfish." Nora muttered, before giggling at her own joke. Once it processed in Ren and Ilia's minds, they went back to being flustered and feeling awkward.

"What, you found us one, right?" Nora asked as she looked back at Ren, confused. She had already assumed the girl Ren was talking with was the one down for their threesome.

"Nora! Don't just say things like that without even knowing." He scolded, though he knew it was in vain before the words left his mouth. Scolding Nora was barely effective, if at all, especially with the drinks she had.

"Well actually, I can't say I'd mind..." Ilia said, catching them both by surprise as she kinda came off as humble and sweet. But they did just meet her.

"I haven't really asked too many guys around here, but every one that I did all said no. It's kinda gotten to me and I'm starting to feel sort of unattractive." She admitted, causing the couple to widen their eyes in shock, finding what she said to be unbelievable. Ren thought he'd say something reassuring, but Nora beat him to it. But it may have been a bit much. For she instantly removed herself from Ren's lap to sit on the cushion between them both as she threw her arms around the other girls body into a crushing hug.

"Oh poor baby! You're wrong! You are so pretty and that's why I thought Ren had already asked you to join us because I said to find the hottest girl here as a joke and I didn't think he'd really do it but you're so attractive and we just wanted to try something new but we would be slow and make you feel good an-"

"Nora!" Ren called out, having to stop her desperate rambling like he always did. He could see Ilia was clearly flustered but gave a nervous smile which reassured him.

"Sorry Ren." She giggled before letting go of Ilia, standing up and letting the other two speak.

"So listen... I feel like I might not have another chance and you two seem a lot better than just any half drunk guy looking for any girl that moves so... I'm down." She meekly said, her words were true but still anxious. Deciding it was his turn, Ren moved to where Nora sat and held the girl's hand.

"Look, why don't we just get alone somewhere and let whatever happens, happen, okay?" He said as soothingly as he could. It worked, if her bright smile was anything to go by.

"Alright..."

* * *

A lot had happened, and quicker than they all thought.

The only private area that was close was the garage, and it was surprisingly empty despite how rowdy and populated the party was. Ren thought it would be full of people possibly playing beer pong and getting drunk, or maybe another couple got there before them. But nope, it was void of any other people, and it was perfect. Getting up to speed, the trio found themselves just going with the flow since it was a first for all, but the flow was pretty fast.

First off, they all had already stripped themselves from all clothing, except for socks considering the cold floor. Other than that there was nothing else, as Nora and Ren just kept goggling Ilia's body, admiring how her freckles spread more to her shoulders and chest, not that they minded. The two girls found a fairly sized mat and were kneeling before Ren, his cock hard and anticipating attention as Nora decided to help guide Ilia on how to please a man. At least that's what she thought, though she did get kind of carried away when she demonstrated her own oral skills on him that kinda dragged on. He actually had to stop her to keep from cumming.

Once that was all done, it was Ilia's turn. She kneeled right in front of him while Nora was right behind her, one arm around her waist and the other had a hand on one of her breasts, all while whispering tips into her ear. Ilia turned out to be a bit of a natural when she overcame her own qualms and anxiety. One hand on his shaft and the other playing with his balls, she pleased him rather well for a girl never having been with a man.

She started by getting familiar, placing various little kisses all over his length, from the base to tip and back again. She thought she'd gauge his reactions if she was doing a good job, but Ren was so stoic it was hard to tell, so it only worked as motivation to try harder. She opened her mouth and used her tongue to lick gingerly along his shaft, testing if the taste would be a problem. When she figured it wasn't at all repulsive, she began to explore more easily. Using the flat of her tongue to drag along his cock in every angle she could, coating it with more and more spit every time she went up and down. She could only hear a muffled groan, she considered it progress and kept going.

But just as she contemplated opening her mouth more, she felt Nora's hand squeeze her right breast as she used a thumb on her other hand to tease her clit. Making her shiver from the touch, and grateful she was supportive in her own way.

"I know you haven't done this, but you're pretty great. Here's a tip, he likes it really wet but not too sloppy~" She whispered before pushing her lips to Ilia's neck just below her ear as she placed many kisses on the same spot as her hand switched to the opposite breast. Taking the advice as best as she could, Ilia only got more eager to please. Her enthusiasm made up for her lack of experience since it was clear she really wanted to do a good job, and the thought alone made it all feel that much better for Ren. Hoping to ease any nerves, he brought a hand down to run through her hair.

She was taken back a bit, but it quickly helped her confidence and got rid of any fears. With nothing to be afraid of, Ilia went to work on her first man. Her tongue was more firm as she licked the underside of his shaft, getting it well lubricated as she made sure to simultaneously stroke him off. The slick saliva coating his member caused her petite fingers to glide along the skin, as they only got faster. As she got better, so did the touches of Nora as Ilia could feel the hyper and semi-drunk girl's own hand squeeze her breast harder while her thumb rubbed over her nipple. The pleasure was a tad distracting but it caused her to moan over Ren's cock in her mouth, causing his own pleasure to spike up.

With all the pleasure and ease combined, Ilia found herself ready to take the full thing. It was perhaps the biggest thing to enter her mouth, but it wasn't impossible, especially when she was still able to use her tongue to swirl around his tip, making him groan from every mixed sensation. Nora found this as an accomplishment and planted a kiss on her cheek as praise. Ilia herself was taking it all as it came, taking note of everything she never even heard of when it came to men. She didn't know about the salty taste she would find herself savoring, or the satisfying feel of having it move in and out without as it just glided along her tongue.

Soon enough, the supposed lez had began sucking off his cock with gusto, jerking him off with her hand that followed her mouth at the same time, as her other hand still cupped and held his balls. She wasn't sure if it was enjoyable for him, but she had to know as much as she could. She looked back up at him and was happy to see his furrowed brows and mouth open from heavy breathing, a few grunts and moans escaping. She'd smile if she could.

However, there was one particular sound that caught Nora's attention as she was sucking Ilia's neck, a certain moan she knows too well. She looked up at her lover and sure enough, his eyes were shut tight as he had a knuckle in his mouth just to keep calm. He felt too good he couldn't even speak about his impending orgasm, and as beautiful it was to watch Ilia suck him off for her first blowjob, she'd make him cum and he'd only be good for just another round. Knowing this, she had to regrettably pull Ilia away and remove her hand form his shaft.

"I think it's time to move to the next step, you're already so wet down here~" She said as the arm around Ilia'a waist moved to press her hands firmly against Ilia's wet folds, almost dripping with her arousal. As much fun as Ilia was having with sucking him off, she knew there was still more. Not that it was bad, it meant things were only getting better. Though the slightest ping of nervousness remained in her gut. She didn't have room to speak it though, as Nora stood up after playing with her pussy for a few seconds and helped Ilia stand as well.

"Alright, why don't we use... That." Ren said as he scanned the massive garage, before pointing with his arm to the corner. The girls looked over and saw one of the tables used for beer pong was still out and ready, figuring they could use that for their romp. Placing another kiss on Ilia's neck, this time with a surprised moan escaping her lips, Nora held her wrist as they moved over to it. Nora sat on the edge and Ilia followed suit, luckily there was enough space for them to be next to each other as they sat with spread legs. Approaching Ilia, Ren held her waist with a gentle grip but firm enough to hold her still for him to align his length with her pussy. Which looked rather beautiful to him.

"Grab my dick again, help put it in." He said, his voice much more husky and filled with lust. It wasn't a stern demand, but a voice that held some control. And Ilia only felt more inclined to do as he asked, grabbing his hard and throbbing member as he moved closer to put it inside her. Feeling the tip on her entrance made her shiver, and in mere seconds, one thrust was all it took as Ren had taken her virginity.

There was no pain or discomfort, as she had already taken care of that with years of exercise, as well as using toys on herself. But lord above, she was tight and snug around his cock. He actually groaned a bit from the sensation, as much as he loved Nora, years of being together rendered her a bit loose. But he took that in pride that it was all his work, and he planned on making sure Ilia was no longer tight as he planned on fucking her good. He pulled out, and looking at her face for the affirmative nod, he quickly pushed back in.

As this went on, Ilia felt every amount of anxiety she had about this situation vanish as all amounts of discomfort turned into pleasure, pleasure that increased more with every thrust from Ren. Despite having used toys and hairbrushes on herself, she'd never felt so full, so dominated by just having it inside her. This was all she had curiosity over, and it couldn't have been more satisfying. The grip on her waist tightened as his speed increased, clearly getting more into the groove of their romp. Seeing nowhere to place her hands, she chose to wrap her arms around his neck for stability as well as affection. Ren smiled from the contact and leaned closer, nuzzling his face into her neck and making her shiver as their chests got closer. The feel of her petite yet perky breasts was heavenly for him, quite the contrast to Nora's more endowed ones.

He could tell she was only enjoying and losing herself more to the rhythm, if her legs tightly wrapping around his waist was anything to go by. It didn't leave much space to thrust, though Ren figured she didn't mind, all she seemed to want was his cock in her constantly, lusting for more and more of the pleasure he delivered. Considering her inexperience, Ilia's finish was closer than she initially thought, but she'd rather get as much as she could than savior the feeling. Nora knew was something was a bit amiss, and decided to check on the girl currently getting fucked by her boyfriend.

"How's it feel? To have a man's cock inside and fucking you raw? My Renny knows how to make any woman feel amazing~?" She teased, wishing she could touch Ilia but her own fingers were busy inside her cunt, thrusting at an even pace of the fucking she saw in front of her. She had never felt herself get so excited so easily, it was just a wish of theirs to introduce someone else in the bed, but it turned out to be an even hotter experience she never saw coming.

"F-fuck! I love it so much! Just like that just like that! Yes~!" She wailed, never having thought she'd be able to scream out such extremities so genuinely, not even curbing the volume of her voice because of how euphoric it was. If she didn't know then, she sure as Hell knew now that she was indeed attracted to men, and this definitely wouldn't be the last time she'd fuck one. Even though it was still a mix of pain and pleasure, mainly due to his girth and size, as well as how fast he went. But the pleasure was overwhelming it all.

In the heat of the moment, Ren separated his lips from her neck and brought them onto her lips for a gentle kiss. It didn't cross his mind that his real lover was watching and may not have like it, but all was okay when she giggled and told them to use tongue. He rolled his eyes but followed her advice, gently pushing his tongue into Ilia's mouth as one of his hands cupped her cheek to keep their kiss stable, while also working as a show of compassion. This was something she had some past experience with, but it was a tad difficult as she was being pounded at the moment, though it didn't kill her enthusiasm.

Seeing as all his personal moves were taken care of during sex, (he was rather vanilla) Ren and Ilia continued their session in interrupted silence. Hips pounded, sweat dripped, moans were both heard and cried, and the thrust never stopped. Eventually, Ilia was first to cave as her climax approached. She felt so amazingly incredible, but her fuse was still rather long. She was just glad Ren could keep up, though Nora's words told her some good news. She could tell her boyfriend was coming again, and this time she cheered him on.

"Do it R-ren! Fucking cum in her and fill her up good! I-i know you wanna! Fuuuck~!" Nora cried out, more or less talking to herself actually as she was fingering her own entrance furiously to the sight, to her it felt like walking into a porno clip and being able to see it all happen, that's just how erotic and intense it looked, though Ren and ilia were just in the moment as they enjoyed each other's bodies. As it was, technically, a first for them both. Ren was her first man, and Ilia was his first woman that wasn't his girlfriend, and no doubt was this going to be a memory they'd never lose.

After only a half a minute or so, Ilia practically screamed out as her head flipped back and all her limbs tightened around Ren as she came over his cock. her orgasm rocking her body so hard she released her own fluids that covered most of his pelvis, while Ren wasn't far behind as he, with a drawn out grunt and shut eyes to match, erupted inside Ilia. All his warm seed filled her womb before he pulled out, watching through half lidded eyes how his cum dribbled from her hole to the table and then the floor, not even knowing his load was as big as that. Despite his wobbly knees and weakened body, Ren was able to reach a hand behind her head and pull her in for a kiss, though chaste it was savoured by them both.

"Hmm, that was... An experience." Was all Ren could say, unsure if she felt the same. Though the goofy and pleased smile on her face was a good start.

"A good fucking one~" She said, before quickly pecking his cheek and then lying on her back next to Nora. Who, in turn, sat up, having recovered from her previous orgasm. She watched the whole scene and was glad she saw Ilia get filled before cumming so hard her eyes felt like they crossed at some point. Speaking of, her attention went right to Ilia's freshly fucked hole, a few drops of thick white cum spilling out with every movement she made. Immediately, her mouth watered and she was about to get on her knees to collect her treat. But Ren's still throbbing cock was right by, needing more care. She pondered how to remedy both situations, until an idea straight out of a three way porno came to mind.

As difficult as it was, Nora got off the table and stood. Ren wasn't sure what she planned, but backed away to give space anyway. Nora smiled at him before turning and bending over, placing her hands on the table either side of Ilia for support. Once in position, she brought her face to Ilia's pussy before shaking her ass at Ren, giving the hint. Chuckling, he got the idea and walked to her, placing a hand on her ass and another to his cock as he got ready to take her from behind. Nora was now sandwiched between the two teens who just fucked, and couldn't be happier about tonight's events. Meanwhile, Ilia didn't even have a clue for she was still in a mind broken haze of lust and a newfound love for cocks.

Her trance was shaken as she felt more pleasure between her legs. Though it wasn't the same exact sensation as the rod that just fucked her silly, she couldn't care enough about the source and just moaned for more. All the while Ren began pounding into his nympho girlfriend while she ate out another girl. And he had to be honest, it was hotter than just about anything they've done so far. The mere sight of his lover's face and tongue going wild on another girl's pussy he just fucked and eating all the cum he deposited just added to the pleasure. And it was saying something, considering he did just cum.

They all continued the impromptu threesome in a fair pace all while having separate thoughts. Even though she was just incredibly sexually pleased and not thinking clearly, Ilia was seriously considering talking to her single guy friends if they'd be down to come to her place sometime. Now that she knew what she liked, there was a whole new world to explore in the bedroom for her. Nora was simply very very happy, not because of her boyfriend's cock driving into her from behind with the occasional ass smack/grab, or the fact she was eating his cum straight out of another girl's tasty pussy, but all because her long time dream of being able to have another person for sex had finally been complete. It didn't have to really happen again, but damn if this wasn't the most creative and fun sex she's had recently. For Ren, he was just glad to experience what another girl was like, as he had only been with his childhood friend all this time, while also baring witness to the erotic sight of watching her go down on said girl.

All teens had separate thoughts, but the same feelings of incredible sexual pleasure.

"Getting, ngh... Close." Ren announced, his voice strained through exhaustion and pleasure. He expected a reply, but he looked up from Nora's jiggling ass to see her going rampant on Ilia's pussy, her head moving about like she was destined to eat her out. Ilia in turn was thrashing and having her back arch, all while moaning out both his and Nora's names. Both the audible and visual stimulants were more than enough for the boy as he pounded straight into Nora with much more enthusiasm for his climax was arriving. And when it did, it was no different than with Ilia. His hands dug into her hips, and all his erratic movements came to a halt once he finally came. Albeit a smaller load than before, he still sent out ropes of his hot cum right into his girlfriend, who in turn came upon the warm sensation she felt invade her lower half.

As a chain reaction, all her moaning sent vibrations from her mouth and right against Ilia's pussy, just enough help for her to cum a second time, spraying her own fluids against Nora's whole face and mouth.

Once they all finished cumming and reveled in their orgasmic bliss, all three teens gathered on the table and just sat to recover. At least Ren did the most, Ilia was even more mind broken than before, laying still and breathing heavy while smiling non-stop. Nora laid next to her on her belly, head turned to face Ren with an equally satisfied smile as she reached out for his hands while they interlocked fingers. He smiled in turn, and just waited for them both to regain energy. He had a lot of stamina when he wanted to, but that didn't help the amount of pleasure numbing his ability to move.

Overall though, everything went far better than planned. He wasn't sure if he and Nora would ever see Ilia again, or if they'd be coming back to this party all next year, but he was at least able to scratch the threesome part off his bucket list.

* * *

 **Sorry if this took too long for some of y'all, just haven't been in the writing mood since summer vacation started and all the students in my house have been around all day. Don't really have any moments of peace and quiet as much as I would prefer. In fact, I finished this entire chapter while home alone, so I had to wait, but it was well worth it.**

 **As for next chapter, I'm not really sure. Like I said at the start, it's kinda hard to really establish what's crack anymore, even by my standards. Y'all are more than welcome to suggest ideas, as long as it's a normal straight ship with two characters most likely never having shared a scene together. And of course they have to be one of the kiddos, to fit the high school theme.**


	6. Deal the Cat

"Damn Neon, this is pretty good..." A mumbled voice from across the room said, though it couldn't be pinned since many others sounded the same. But it didn't matter if she replied, whoever was having the trip couldn't remember what she or they had said.

Neon rolled her eyes, glad she didn't overdo whatever substance she provided.

She was currently in a smaller guest room in the large house, over-viewing the almost full place and considering leaving. She knew things would get out of control if she had told her close friends what she was bringing before they got here, for now there was at least triple the amount of people she was expecting and they were all out of it.

See, she had been a bit of a connoisseur as well as a provider of some mild drugs, and always brought some for herself and her friends when they went to parties or raves. And now, she was in a room full of totally not sober freshmen, but that didn't deny what she was feeling. And it was enough.

"Who'd you say you got this stuff from again? It's like one tab and they're gone." Her friend Flynt said, currently smoking a blunt and keeping it there, not much into other stuff. he also surveyed the room, shaking his head at how obviously potent the acid Neon had brought was to these lightweights.

"J-just someone I know from another guy who stopped dealing." She said right before getting up and walking over to a bottle of liquor someone had brought and left on a nightstand, not wanting to explain how she got her supply anymore. It's not like she was ashamed or anything, but it was just her method of payment was something she hoped wouldn't be common in the future...

* * *

 _"You have arrived at your destination."_ Came the automated voice from Neon's phone, she shut it off and looked at the house with the number she'd been given. She sighed. Even as convenient as it was to have this house closer to her own, she still felt unsure, or anxious at the very least. Though it didn't stop her from skating to the front porch and undoing her skates, leaving them behind and now in socks.

Her old dealer had been planning on moving to another state, and wasn't able to supply the fun loving rave girl. It wouldn't be that much of a thorn in Neon's side if she didn't already have an abundance of other dealers to pick from, but her previous aforementioned one was her favourite, always having the highest quality of whatever she needed. Since she was a frequent customer, he had arranged for her to start buying from his main plugged who manufactured and grew just about everything sold. Leading her to the main source.

She was rather ecstatic about it, until she was warned that this plug was a bit of an unhinged sleazy kinda guy, always sampling his own supply a bit too much. He was mainly normal when sober but that was rare. She didn't care though, this was only a party she could attend this year as she was transferring to another school for senior year, so she only had one chance to attend the legendary Beacon high parties.

She knocked on his front door three times, just like she was told to. She didn't bother questioning it as she just knew not to fuck up anything. After about 10 seconds the door finally opened and she met the man who had been indirectly selling her what she's been buying. He seemed a bit out of it, eyes half lidded like the majority of people she knew. His shoulders slouched and body leaning on the half opened door as if he just woke up. His eyes did light up a bit though when they registered her pretty face.

Suddenly he opened the door more to reveal all of himself, simply wearing a black tank top and pajama bottoms. Yep, the true epitome of somebody making a full living of selling drugs and barely spending time in the sunshine. At least he didn't reek bad.

"Hey there, looking for something?" He said with a sudden smile, seeming more awake at her presence.

"Uh, yeah... Yatsuhashi gave me your number after he moved, I'm Neon." She made sure to include what was important hoping it would jog his memory, she's known too many forgetful junkies to not mention key details. He just nodded and opened the door all the way, stepping to the side.

"Yatsu? Yeah he mentioned sending a top customer at some point. just call me Merc. C'mon in love" He said as she hesitatingly walked inside, she didn't look back but could already feel his eyes slowly grazing up and down her backside, probably trying to look up her skirt.

 _'Of all outfits to wear it had to be this one, ugh.'_ She internally scolded herself for being a bit revealing. Neon loved having eyes on her most times, sure, but mainly with a crowd. Having one person alone privately creeping on her? A bit uncertain but she could care for herself. She walked a bit and the first room they were in was his living room, only one old couch with a coffee table in front, various bongs scattered on top. The definition of a bachelor pad.

"Just sit right there I'll get my stuff." He mumbled before heading off, giving a weak wave. Neon felt unsure but again, going against even minor things could fuck up a whole deal with unreasonable tweakers. Sitting on the old and musty couch, she kept to herself as much as she could to avoid all possible contact with the cushions, hoping not to find any stains or bugs. At least the rest of the house didn't stink. She heard footsteps and saw him return from the corner of her eye. He came around the couch and sat on the middle cushion, _right_ next to her. She rolled her eyes.

Placing a large duffel bag on the coffee cheap coffee table, he unzipped it and began rummaging through the unorganized contents. Having to take out a few XL ziplock bags of weed that almost made Neon's mouth water with desire for it all, he found what he was looking for at last.

"A-ha! Knew I still had 'em." He pulled put a wrinkled pack of gum and a typical orange pill bottle, half full. She was no stranger to pills, but the gum pack? He must've been high off something already. At least she would've thought so if he hadn't opened it and there she saw cut up strips of acid into fitting rectangles. Very much like strips of gum, the odd container now making more sense.

"So he said this was the usual stuff you buy, molly and acid, right?" He asked, looking back at her and making eye contact for a rough two seconds before his gaze was back at her cleavage. Sighing quietly and fighting to not roll her eyes, Neon crossed her arms and tried to just have a smooth deal, missing her old dealer already.

"Yeah, but this time I'm kinda buying extra. Going to a party."

"Oh really? Beacon high?" He asked, already gaining an idea.

She nodded.

"Huh, that place brings back lots of memories, sober ones mostly... And the parties, man I wish I could go again." He sort of lamented, looking off as he reminisced. This revelation brought surprise to Neon though.

"Wait, you went to Beacon?" She asked, hoping she didn't cross any boundaries. He nodded in turn and chuckled, a bright smile appearing making him look cuter in her eyes, a more genuine one than the one he greeted her with.

"Yep, dropped out 'bout two or three years back, some... Life complications." He said, now looking at the bag of drugs. It almost made her feel sorry, but steeling herself for business was something Neon had to maintain. Sympathy for money was more frequent in the drug world than she thought.

"Hm, well I just need about half a bottle and couple tabs extra than what Yatsu told you, and I can cover it." She said, reaching into her skirt pocket for the wad of exact cash she counted thrice before coming here. The more exact the trade, the quicker she can get going.

"Oh, yeah yeah I gotcha." He said, moving the big bag away to start counting and measuring as Neon placed the banded bills on the table. But halfway in, he suddenly slowed and spoke.

"Say, are they still like, ya know... Fucking around at those parties?" He asked, head half crooked to look at her from just his peripheral. Hoping he wasn't implying whatever Neon's mind intruded with, she was just vague.

"Uh, yeah they get pretty wild." Hoping it would be satisfying. But it wasn't.

"Naw I mean like, they still having casual hookups in every room? Used to love doing that every year." Again, he reminisced about the past and smiled from the memories. Growing a bit peeved but not showing it, Neon answered.

"I'm pretty sure they are, not much has changed." Once she said that, Merc had looked into the corner of his eye and thought hard for whatever reason. Regardless, Neon had almost the right mind to gently remind him to continue, but a more wicked smile grazed his face as he sat back on the couched and turned to her.

"Say, would you like to maybe have some of my personal stuff to take? I usually sell the not as expensive stuff and keep the better product for myself, but I'll let you have some for an extra... payment." He said, not even doing a good job hiding his looking her up and down. Again. Growing frustrated enough to blow a fuse and realizing beating around the bush would just waste time, Neon just stated what he said in plain English.

"You want me to fuck you so I can get some extra drugs, right?" She said, deadpan voice and face meeting his own interested one go to shock real quick.

"Uh, well if ya want... Just saying it's an offer on the table and..." He mumbled on before Neon held a hand up, cutting him off.

"Yeah yeah I get it, I'm used to being creeped on. Only differences being that other guys never had something to offer back in return. And I've never said yes to them though." She said, hoping he'd catch the last part. Once the hint was caught in his mind, Merc's eyes widened and he looked at her with an asking look, one she returned with a nod.

"Y-you're saying you'd... Fuck, wow I didn't think you say yes... Dammit, I used to be a lot smoother than this." He said, almost going on yet another reminiscing memory of his younger and better days, until he was caught off guard by Neon's hand pushing him and lying him on his back on the couch. Clearly not wanting to hear it as well as get this over with, Neon had no issue with murder if she had to. She was by no means an addict, but she made a promise to her friends. His smile reappeared, as he watched her slowly strip.

It didn't take long for Neon to undress, wiggling her skirt off and kicking it off before removing her top to join the skirt on the floor. What she lacked in enthusiasm she made up for in her amazing looks, Merc's heart beating much faster at the sight of a near naked girl in his sight for the first time in a while. Neon then turned around and bent over, making a little show out of slowly peeling her panties down her round bottom and past her legs. Merc's eyes no doubt looking at her ass like a present being unwrapped for him. As he watched, he almost forgot about himself, prompting him to take off his tank top and work on his pants. Turning back around, Neon saw his movements and knew what to do.

As soon as he kicked off his sweatpants, he was about to work on his boxers until Neon leaned down to place her hand on his bulge, causing him to look up at her, surprised.

"Hm, you really know what you're doing huh?" He joked, though his nervous laughter betrayed any confidence he fronted with. She just gave a fake smirk and got onto her knees, giving him the hint to sit normal on the couch. Neon didn't bother pulling his underwear down, just using the flap to pull out his hard cock. She didn't have any formal thoughts upon seeing his length, she just thought that seeing one meant you've seen them all. Straddling his waist, she positioned herself right above his dick and waited for him to put it in.

"Just want me to put it in? No foreplay or lube?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, even with Neon right and ready to go he still found space to talk. Growing a bit on her nerves, Neon just steadied her hands on his shoulders and looked back at him.

"Put it i-in already, the party is a few hours." She said, trying to hide her frustration.

Shrugging, Merc grabbed her hip with one hand and used the other to point his dick to her entrance, feeling his tip, Neon dropped down and took him all in. Even with how prepared she was, Neon couldn't suppress the shock she felt when she felt so suddenly full. Perhaps she didn't see how big he was exactly, but damn there was barely any empty space inside her once he filled her, as they both groaned in pleasure. Looking back at each other and making eye contact, they only saw lust and want. She used her hands on his shoulders, he used his on her hips and they began to build up a rhythm.

Bounce after bounce, smack after smack, the two teens began to pace in rapid succession with the pleasure building more with every thrust. Merc felt blissful from the sensation he hadn't felt in a long time, while Neon was euphoric with the surprising pleasure she wasn't expecting. Any and all attempts to hide her true feelings about it all were overwhelmed with how electric her body felt every time his cock went in and out.

"Ah, ah, Ah! Merc, f-fuck~!" Not sure if she was acting or being genuine, Neon just felt the need to say it out loud, as if the verbal motivation made the experience better. At least for him.

"Call me Mercury! Fuck you're so tight!" He responded, unable to control himself with how much he craved her body around his shaft. Despite going all out and giving himself completely to feeling, he was doing a rather good job. Leaning forward, he found his face pressed right to her cleavage, her breasts still covered with her bra. He was going to ask for help until he saw Neon already unhooking it and throwing it off. Once it was gone, Mercury wasted no time in opening his mouth to place a pink nipple in his mouth. As difficult as it was since she was bouncing wildly, his efforts were still effective as he heard her squeal from the feeling.

As her breasts were being sucked and her pussy getting stuffed repeatedly, Neon reflected on everything at this point. She had to admit, this wasn't as bad as she thought. Always the tease and making other men squirm without ever getting to have a taste made her wonder if she gave into the slutty image she gave off, and she was surprised it wasn't as bad she had thought. It felt much nicer than just teasing, actually going through with a sleazeball like him, doing a good job with an impressionable cock. Maybe this wouldn't have to be a one time thing, but there was much more to do today.

"C'mon, I'm ready for your cum! Let yourself go~!" She screamed, doing her best to speed things up without sounding desperate. Though Mercury didn't respond. Neon's mind conflicted with her body, she wanted to get going now before she eventually smelled of sex and sweat, but her nerves and aching pussy begging for release made it difficult.

"Oh Mercury, you're so good... Mercury~" She cooed his name sweetly, right into his ear as a hand stroked his hair. It seemed to do the trick as she felt his thrusts go unsteady, as she heard him give a drawn out groan. Though with his hips bucking faster and even going balls deep, she felt herself reaching her end as well. She could feel his cock twitch and throb, and just before he finished, she was completely caught off guard when she felt his thumb push against her clit. And just like a charge being set, Neon felt her body explode with euphoria as her whole body shivered with pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuck!" She cried out, shivering and grinding along his cock as he released his whole load deep inside her pussy, she could feel her core warm up with how much pent up spunk filled her body. Her walls clenching tightly around his cock as she naturally milked out every drop. The two stayed like that bliss for a while, enjoying each other's comfort before she got off and sat next to him. Both panting heavy and too relaxed to move, though Mercury didn't mind looking at her naked form as his cum dribbled out her fucked hole.

After a few minutes, Neon stretched and got up, going over to her clothes and redressing back as she could, doing her best to hide her disheveled look. While Mercury just put his pants back on and stood, going back to his room.

"I'll get the stuff, you've done more than enough to pay for it~" He said with a chuckle, while Neon just sat back on the couch and waited. Closing her eyes and flipping her head back.

 _'I just had sex for drugs... Ugh, party hard I guess'_

* * *

As the door closed behind her, Neon sat on the porch steps and put her skates back on. As she did, she wondered if this kind of deal would ever be a recurring thing. She hoped it wouldn't be necessary every time, she could just save more money to pay extra... But if a quick fuck was all it took, then she probably didn't mind.

It would all depend on how this year's Beacon high party went.


	7. Preps and Perps

**Read back and noticed I may have had threesomes and g(y)angbangs, but not a full on orgy. So now's the time to make it happen, and might make it a bit hardcore. Not sure yet, but that's how group sex usually goes.**

* * *

The rest of Cardin's friends were left to wander and roam once they came into the big house party. They really couldn't be surprised this happened, but they at least hoped it wouldn't. Being the boastful and self centered Cardin had turned into, the rest of his friends never got to share his popularity or tried to ride his coattails, for once they all arrived, Cardin left them behind without a word. Even when Russel and Sky played football with him, and Dove being the smartest had helped with assignments, Cardin got the spotlight amongst their peers, even when he didn't know the names of his fanatics.

It was a bit of a a shame, his real friends knew him much longer but they were fading in obscurity in Cardin's mind, not even having been asked to join him at this party. He only asked his friends to help him bring in the keg he bought, and not much after that. And now, they just explored the many rooms and sought anything interesting, finding themselves on the third floor. It was only until they went to the room with the pool table did they find something that caught their eye.

They saw one of the sophomore preppy girls, also a rabbit faunas, completely plastered. Next to her was another preppy girl, red hair in a long ponytail and face blushing almost as red. Probably out of embarrassment, as she was trying to help her drunk friend stand up and presumably out of the house as well. All while causing a loud scene. The boys recognized her as Pyrrha Nikos, one of the smartest girls in the school. Even those not in advanced classes know her from all the honor roll meetings.

"Velvet, please... Let's go." She said, trying to help the girl off the floor, like a child throwing a tantrum in a supermarket.

"No! I came here for a reashon... I juss wanna fuck!" She slurred loudly, no doubt a lot of people in that room had heard. Some turned away and tried to ignore, while some, (mostly guys) looked at her with a predatory grin. Despite the reactions, nobody made a move and just watched this dumpster fire. While Dove, Russel, and Sky just observed with interest as to what would happen next.

"Every damn day I gotta be perfect annd smart, I jush wanna let loose pyr!" She said, struggling out Pyrrha's grasp. But as she did, her gaze made way to the three boys, making them all freeze as to what she'd do.

"Oh llook, Cardin's friends. You c'mere to make racist jokes, huh?" She said as she glared at the trio, making them feel the usual guilt they always did. Having been childhood friends with Cardin, it was hard for them to pull away from him, even if he didn't cherish the ling time bond himself. But one thing they never saw eye to eye with was his open racism to faunas, how hateful he was for no apparent reason, and they never knew until around high school started. Since then, the poor boys have been unfortunately wrapped up in his reputation.

"For the last time, we're not racist like he is. We've never agreed with Cardin on that." Russel said, clearly frustrated as he's repeated this to many other students over the past few years.

"Just leave them alone Velvet..." Pyrrha asked, trying to pull the bunny girl away and avoid the situation.

"Then how come you never had faunas girlfriends? Huh?" She asked, still giving them an angry look.

"Impeccable logic from the star student..." Dove muttered. Velvet probably heard it but didn't have a comeback.

"You're probly the type that wouldn't even fuck a hot faunas girl." She said with a grin, thinking it was a humourous reply, but it was just sad to see her like this.

"I know I would.." Russel said, trying to lighten the mood with the guys, and they actually chuckled as they nodded in agreement. Upon hearing this, Velvet's look of anger was replaced with surprise.

"Wha? Really? You'd still fuck a faunas girl?" She seemed intrigued, even while so intoxicated.

"If it convinces everyone that we're not fucking racist like Cardin, then why not?" Sky said with a shrug.

While the three boys had figured the only reason she brought it up was because of how much sex goes in during these parties, Velvet was actually slowly approaching them with Pyrrha in tow, a wicked grin plastered on her face as she looked them up and down.

"Prove it." Voice much clearer than before.

They gulped.

Pyrrha face palmed.

* * *

Velvet was surprisingly the one to find an empty room, barging in after knocking and getting no response. Everyone else just followed, only giving questionable looks to each other and just shrugging. They were really doing this. The drunk bunny girl had turned on the lights and grabbed the closest boy, being Dove. She knew him more than the rest of Cardin's friends, being a fellow star pupil but not apart of any extra curricular nor advanced classes. Still, she figured him to be her type regarding looks.

She was already by the bed before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss, the passion was attempted but she was so drunk it felt sloppy. Seeing this, he took control with his own arms wrapping around her lithe body and holding her tight. She moaned into his mouth as their kiss deepened, only making the fire in his loins even hotter. Their lip lock went on until Velvet was back up to the bed, feeling the edge against her calves until she eventually fell back. Dove went down to join her, but she turned him to lay on his back as he went down, quickly straddling his waist to keep him there. He was honestly surprised, he never could've thought such a preppy smart girl like her would have such intensity in bed. Though, the liquid coverage could've helped. He didn't have time to think as she began undoing her top, before he reached out to help her.

As for Sky and Russel, they were currently with the red haired champion of the school. She figured if there was no changing Velvet's mind about this, she may have just joined in. She couldn't just let the poor girl take three guys on her own either, plus it had been a while since she got some dick. And taking two at once sounded perfect right now. She couldn't feel more right about this as she was being groped and touched by the two boys. Her back was against Russel with her ass grinding along his growing bulge, while Sky was in front of her and taking her lips for himself. They made out gently while her hand was on his chest, caressing it slowly while he unbuttoned her shirt. With him working the top, Russel made himself useful as he began pulling down her uniform skirt, loving her choice of classic white panties underneath. But it was quickly gone as he pulled them down too, exposing her wet pussy.

"Fuuck you're a good kissher~" Velvet moaned as Dove's face was between her perky breasts, kissing and sucking them, hoping all that he saw in porno movies was actually effective. It seemed to work as she was making the most beautiful noises when he sucked her nipples roughly, her hands went though his hair as she grinded herself into his lap. He gave both her breasts enough attention before pulling back from her now hard nipples, looking back at her and reigniting their hot kissing. He laid back down while he could feel her hands undoing his pants, which couldn't feel anymore tighter than they ever had. So it was a great relief as she tugged them down and began rubbing his bulge with her hands.

"I hope itsh big." She said, licking her lips as she observed his tent like it was a snack.

"Only one way to find out." He replied, feeling himself throb from her hands grabbing his cock. Velvet just giggled and began pulling his boxers down.

On the rougher side of things, loud gags resonated from Pyrrha's throat as it was fucked thoroughly. Russel had her head in his hands and his cock thrusting in and out of her mouth, not stopping for anything. All while she did her best to stroke Sky's length with her right hand, finding it hard to focus as her mouth was stuffed with a cock currently testing her limits. She did say she could suck rather well, but this was something she still needed experience with. Once the green haired boy pulled away, she turned to Sky and looked up at him. Grinning mischievously before bringing her mouth to his cock instead. This time choking herself on her own accord, deepthroating him the best she could as his groans of pleasure just motivated her. They went back and fourth until she felt her jaw get sore, pulling back from both cocks and standing up to let them know it was time for the next step. Sky quickly grabbed her body and held her front closely to his, as she instinctively wrapped her leg around his waist, he helped her body cling to his.

"You're gonna ride me." He exclaimed, grabbing her ass for support as he aligned his cock to her pussy. Not wanting to be left out, Russel grabbed his own member and prodded the tip against her ass, getting a surprised gasp out of her.

"Ever had one back here?" He asked, hoping it wouldn't be a mistake. As much as he wanted to shove it right in.

"Well yeah, just not two at once... J-just be gentle." She said, feeling his cock slowly push into her ass right after she finished speaking. Whether he was going to adhere to her words was beyond her, as Sky's cock filling her pussy brought her too much pleasure to worry at the moment. Soon enough, they started a rhythm with Pyrrha bouncing up and down on their cocks. Their tempo slowly building in speed.

Velvet and Dove had built a great amount of speed already, discarding the remainder of their clothing and already fucking. As much as he wanted to continue their foreplay, she was so out of it she could barely manage to suck him off. Pushing it aside for another time hopefully, he flipped them over so now she was on her back as he pinned her down. He had her wrist held down above her head, face close to hers as he was thrusting into her. Whatever anger and distaste Velvet had for Cardin's friend vanished with every thrust, making her cry out cutely.

It was almost loving as he leaned over her, never breaking eye contact, saying so much without using his words. Then, he leaned down and planted his lips to her much softer ones, and Velvet couldn't do anything else but easily melt into it as she wrapped her arms around his neck once he let go of her wrists. His hands now stroking her sides and long hair slowly. Since her legs were already wide spread to accept him as much as possible, stretched up to then wrap around his waist, crossing ankles to keep him locked there. Even when sober Velvet was never this affectionate, but Dove was so tender she couldn't help but reciprocate the intent. Quite the stark contrast to what her friend was going through.

When the other boys found themselves tired of standing during their fuck, they decided to switch to laying on the floor. Sky laid down and welcomed Pyrrha to straddle his lap, smiling from the pleasure of her slowly descending onto his cock. Russel thought she perhaps would've wanted to have her mouth fucked than her ass to avoid any discomfort, but was quite surprised when she demanded he taker her ass again. He didn't argue as he returned to her back entrance, thrusting much easier as he had more leverage on his knees, going fast as he fucked her from behind. Pyrrha moaned and yelped as both boys simultaneously thrusted into both her entrances, even after doing both before, doing both at once was something else. She never felt so full, yet never so excited while having sex.

Though her cries were muffled once Sky pulled her down and gave her a kiss, one she tried to returned as it was difficult with twice the stimulation her body went through, but she didn't give up to keep it alive. Just as tongue was about to be introduced, Pyrrha separated from their make out to moan once her ass was smacked by Russel from behind. Not even able to detect it until it happened, she arched her back as she was spanked again, while Sky leaned to grab her bouncing breasts before wrapping his mouth around a nipple. The constant stimulation all at once set her off into instant orgasm not even she saw coming. The boys slowed a bit as she came, twitching about and tightening around their shafts. Her reactions were all they needed as Sky and Russel grunted, giving a few weak thrusts as they both came in her holes. Pyrrha gasped from the sudden warmth filling her before collapsing onto Sky's heaving chest. She needed a breather.

On the more loving side of things, Dove and Velvet's rutting never ceased from the moment they started. He thought of other positions, but Velvet never separated their kissing nor her leg's tight grasp around his waist. Not that he complained, but he knew he was bound to finished at this rate. It seemed as if her bunny instincts were in full drive, going primal as her body prepared for insemination. Even for as hot as her body felt, he continued to thrust away and make her cry out his name for more encouragement to please her, a very beneficial cycle that would only break as soon as Dove came.

Despite his pace quickening, Dove tried to pull back to warn her. As much as he wanted to, he knew the risks of cumming inside her. But surprisingly, while drunk and having a lithe form, Velvet's arms around his neck were much stronger than he thought. He knew she took care of her body, having been in track during their middle school years, he didn't even know she had a barely visible six pack until he got her naked. Just as their kissing needed to end to regain air, he spoke the moment they pulled back.

"Vel..vet... I'm gonna cum." He said through his heavy breathing. He still stared right into her eyes to see if her reaction would change upon hearing this. He only saw her eyes roll before she pulled him down to have her mouth right to his ear.

"Then cum~" She moaned, her voice sounding so mysteriously clear and demanding despite her heavy slurring earlier. It was a demand and permission at the same time, one he couldn't be more honoured to obey. He just smiled in reply to her wicked grin, he thrusted a few last powerful thrust before he finally came. Surprised but proud of his endurance this whole time, but glad to let go now. Velvet shivered and mewled as she felt him cum, deeply filling her womb. This brought her to climax in return, her body shuddered and shook, her pussy clenching tightly around his cock to milk every drop he could muster. It was only when they both came did Velvet's legs release her vice grip around his waist.

Finally allowed to pull back, Dove pulled his cock-currently a messy combination of both their fluids of arousal- and laid right next Velvet. He figured she would've been as tired as he was and unable to move for a bit, but his attention was caught once he felt something soft and slithery stoking the underside of his cock. Looking down, he didn't even notice the shift in weight on the bed when Velvet went down to clean off his cock with her mouth. She looked at it hungrily, her head bobbing up and down as she collected both their fluids.

It wasn't long until Dove was going to give her another healthy helping of his seed.

* * *

Upon closing the door, the trio could already hear moaning and bed springs creaking. Sky, Russel, and Pyrrha had cleaned up and redressed, wondering if it was even worth trying not to look like they had just had a threesome. Most of the people here looked like they just finished having sex anyway. Since this really all started with Velvet and she was still not satisfied, Pyrrha just thanked them both and they went off in opposite directions, wondering when they'd see their friends again.

Guess the only thing left was see of there was someone else to find a room with.

And thus, continue the Beacon High party tradition.


	8. Wild Rose

**Had to rattle my mind for a new prompt and crack ship to go together between writing other fics. Something I'd enjoy while still making sure it's a rare pair. With that said, I've got not other idea for a possible next chapter in the future.**

* * *

With a huff, Ruby slumped against the tree she leaned on outside the party. She hadn't known that apparently freshmen were the only exception to this party, since her older sister managed to get in when she was Ruby's age. And she even saw another one go inside with no problem, so why couldn't she? Regardless, Ruby knew her sister would be here and would definitely help as she would be intoxicated at that point. Even with a nympho like Yang, Ruby didn't want to risk the off chance her sister would be taken advantage of.

But with nothing else to do, Ruby just walked away after getting kicked out and found herself at the side of the large house. Some of the windows had lights on or off, but for at least half of the illuminated rooms had some naked girl pressed against the glass with a blurry figure behind them. It didn't take a genius to guess what was going on with their lower half. Honestly, what was the deal with everyone in her school being obsessed with sex? She didn't judge or anything, Ruby just figured she'd go down the path of maturity one step at a time. A simple house party with no parents involved sounded like a good start before losing her v-card.

"Is there some kind of stupid initiation or something?!" She groaned out loud, slumping in place with her head against the tree. Waiting out a whole party without actually being apart of it, and with nobody to keep her company. Nobody she personally knew anyway.

"Maybe I oughta fuck somebody to get it over with, it's not like Jaune would give me the time of day..." She lamented out loud, her isolation from the party gave her freedom to talk to herself with no judgement. Or so she figured.

"Pretty much answered your own question there~" A voice behind her said with a chuckle. She jumped, standing up and looking around. She found a shoulder standing out from the other side of the tree, before the person walked out to reveal himself.

Upon seeing her scared reaction, the boy laughed lightly again before extending his arm for an arm shake. Ruby gave him a questionable look before slowly meeting his hand.

"Whitley Schnee, youngest in the Schnee family, and resident of this house." He said, finishing with his other hand pointing to said house. Ruby perked up, not even realizing there was apparently a third Schnee. He was about her height, and from the look of his face he seemed to be her age as well. Come to think of it, Ruby was more surprised she couldn't recognize the only boy in her school with naturally white hair. Then again, she was able to skip a year.

"Schnee...? Like SDC? You're Weiss' brother?" She asked, wondering why her friend only spoke of Winter and not him. Though, the slight frown on his face that showed for a split second after hearing his sister's name may have been a sign.

"Yes... Though it was my older sister whom orchestrated this whole event you don't seem to know much of." He said, making Ruby raise a brow from his words. What else is there to know about a high school house party?

"What do you mean? Are there rules to a party now...?" She asked, wondering if being so reclusive and socially awkward may have hindered her learning on what people her age really do. Whitley just chuckled.

"Well no, having rules would sort of be against the idea of a party... But, there is a bit of a requirement, you see." Ruby saw a kind smile on his face, not even aware that to Whitley, it was more of a sadistic grin.

"And what wold that be? There weren't any invitations, and I thought having to bring alcohol to a party to get in was some movie cliche. Plus, I saw another freshmen go in there anyway" She said, crossing her arms as she thought about the injustice here.

"Hm, I suppose he might've just been lucky. But there isn't anything you physically need to bring, but more... Something physical you have to do, if that clears it up." He said, hoping she'd be able to catch on. But Ruby just cocked her head to the side. Alright, she may be more naive than he thought.

"Right, you see mrs..." He trailed off, looking at her. Just then Ruby realized she didn't even introduce herself. no wonder she couldn't fit in around here.

"Oh! Right, I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." She said, feeling just as awkward here than she usually did at school. The one thing she tried to get away from found itself showing up anywhere she went.

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar. I've seen your name on the track leader boards on the school site, quite the reputation you have~" He said, his tone sounding more interested and flirtatious, making her blush.

"Heh heh, I try my best..." She didn't like talking about her time during track, not seeing it much of a big deal as others did.

"I'm sure you do. Anyway, I'm sure you know how the Beacon High parties may have changed over time. It used to be about creating the most rambunctious and ludicrous stories to tell for years to come. But now? It seems more like a place to hook up and share a night together. Which is nothing new, but there have even been games and events about it, all private of course." He explained, gauging her reaction. Ruby just blushed again and looked at the floor.

"R-right... I've heard about it but didn't think it was actually a big deal." She said sheepishly.

"Oh it is, and it's one of the reasons freshmen are hardly allowed in."

"But why? Are they not okay hooking up with our grade?" She asked, not realizing she sounded more interested in the matter than she wanted to until the words left her lips. But Whitley didn't call her out on it, in fact, he chuckled to himself for a bit.

"Oh, of course not. Happens more often than you'd think. It's just the main assumption that freshmen like us aren't that well experienced and are typically too scared to venture as far as our upperclassmen are. What I'm speaking about of course is virginity. They don't usually allow virgins inside as it's better to have a house full of people well versed on sex instead of a handful of those who aren't. A bit of a broad assumption if you ask me, but the point remains none of them will be so easy to let freshmen inside. Especially those some would consider 'goodie two shoes'" He finished, knowing that Ruby for sure understood now.

Her blushing expression and interest in staring at the ground remained, but her eyes widened at the realization on what she'd have to do to get inside. A storm of thoughts rattled in her mind, wondering if it was even worth getting inside.

 _'C'mon, it's probably going to be my only chance getting in... But how would I even find a guy?'_

Even with her thoughts only kept to herself, Whitley knew everything she was thinking. He didn't even suggest the idea and still made it clear to her what she'd have to do. With her eyes away from him, he was free to smile with evil glee as he could tell the gears were turning in her head. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat and she looked back at him. Not a word was spoken but the message was clear.

He was the answer to her little problem. Her blush deepened even more.

"I'd be more than willing to help another freshmen, if you really want to get in the party that is." It was too easy for him.

"I-I, well I don't... Uh, I mean..." She stammered, clearly unsure of the prospect of it. She wasn't really one to care about her first time being special or anything, as long as she would be able to find the one she wanted to do it with for the rest of her life. Still, she just met him. Whitley figured this thought may have gone through her head, and he already had an answer before they even started talking.

"I'm actually quite familiar with sex, being rich has it's perks. Basically I know what I'm doing~" He said with a much more sultry tone, his interest in her made more clear. Ruby hadn't noticed how he slowly closed the distance until he was about two feet away from her. He must've been sidestepping in every minute, she wasn't afraid of their closeness but did feel her resolve break a little.

Before she could respond, Whitley extended a hand and cupped her cheek moving his thumb to caress the soft skin. She was taken back but didn't pull away either, she would if he tried going any further than this.

"Would you like me to help you? Just say yes and you'll be in that party before you know it~" He said, something about the way he talked, how he carried himself, felt genuine and professional. A business strategy he learned from his father, managing to convince naive minds from how they spoke, rather than the actual words they used.

 _'Screw it, better have my first time being nothing special and learning what to do when I finally get a boyfriend... As long as nobody knows about it.'_ Once that last line went through her head, Ruby realized she should've asked about that last bit as well.

"You won't tell anyone, r-right?" She asked, a blush making itself evident. Whitley just smiled and chuckled, he was in.

"Of course, we don't kiss and tell around here~" He said, taking another step closer and his other hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Okay, fine... How do we start?" She asked, not wanting to get felt up if nothing was going to come out of it.

"Already ahead of you there." He said right before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. It caught Ruby off guard but she returned it the best she could, it was her first after all.

Whitley held more control due to his experience and confidence, intensifying their kiss as he wrapped his arms around her dainty body. Ruby would've yelped if she didn't already have her mouth occupied. Her soft lips smacked and kissed his own, doing whatever felt necessary and enjoyable. It was electric and passionate as an amateur could be, all while Whitley's hands were rather busy.

His arms around her waist lowered, and his hands went under her red skirt to grab her ass, so tiny and plump at once it got Whitley fully erect within seconds. Once his hands found their target, he squeezed his hands around her still developing posterior. This caused her to moan in the kiss, never having someone do that to her brought about unrecognizable pleasure she didn't know to handle.

Whitley never relented either, he pressed his body against hers until Ruby was leaning back against the tree. Luckily there wasn't any bark poking at her and she was free to lean back and let him get to work. Though Ruby was able to get a bit adventurous once her nerves relaxed and she embraced the jolts of pleasure she felt on her mouth. Her arms were around his neck with her hands going through his hair to keep their kiss locked. Not that Whitley planned on breaking it anytime soon. For he had pressed his tongue into her mouth once she opened up more, the muscle swirling and sliding along her very own. It was so strangely pleasurable it made Ruby moan more.

Soon enough, their need for oxygen forced them to break away. But Whitley waited for but a second before nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, kissing every inch of soft skin while rocking his hips along hers. The tree gave enough needed support for him to have Ruby fully pinned against it, letting him push on as much as he wanted. Ruby had her eyes closed for most of the time, feeling as though looking at him would have her flustered and feeling awkward even after what they've done so far. So when she felt his hands removed from her body, she didn't see them going for her bright red sweatshirt zipper and pulling it down.

She heard and felt it all, making her move forward a bit to have her top easily slide off her arms. Leaving her in a slightly darker red tank-top. His hands went under the hem of said tank-top, feeling more of her hot and smooth skin when he gripped her sides. Ruby moaned more as she got felt up, perhaps sex was just as great as her friends made it seem like.

Not wanting to feel like she was being pandered to, Ruby in turn reached for the bottom button for his shirt, undoing it and slowly working her way up. Whitley felt this and smiled, pulling from her now wet neck and returning to her lips. This time Ruby was prepared, eager even, as she pressed her lips firmly onto his, pouring all their lust and passion into their second liplock. Ruby was as horny as she ever had been, her mind felt hazy with a great amount of lust she never thought she could feel. She didn't think twice as she grinded herself against his bulge, only craving more of what she felt. Her hands had gotten too shaky to unbutton his shirt, leaving the freshmen to finish it for her as he tossed it to the ground. Though, what he wanted was for her to be equally topless, seemed fair.

Ruby caught onto this from how he tugged at the bottom of her tank-top, making her pulled back her grasp on him to start removing the top herself. The more skin she exposed, the more the chill night air breezed against her body, making her shiver. Seeing this, Whitley pulled her in against his body by the waist, sharing whatever warmth he could. She smiled, appreciating the gesture and making quick work of her top. It joined his shirt on the ground.

 _'Two down, one left.'_ Whitley remarked in his mind, getting more and more eager to see her exposed chest as time passed, but he felt at bay with the added bonus of feeling her partially naked torso and hugging it close to him. Ruby grabbed his chin and went in for another kiss, surprising Whitley with her sudden confidence. But he didn't judge, he was in the same state of mind, barely able to hold onto his wit.

Luckily, Ruby was already fumbling around the straps for her bra, struggling a bit due to their kiss occupying her mind right now. Within the minute, she was able to undo it and slip it off her chest before throwing it to the ground. As quickly as her breasts were revealed, they were covered again with Whitley's hands grabbing both in each hand. Gently pressing it about and squeezing them in his palms, giving just enough stimulation while being as gentle as he could. He didn't want to overstimulate the young girl's mind in one night, she'd need baby steps through it all.

Meanwhile, Ruby was mewling and gasping with every jolt of pleasure sent from her sensitive breasts due to Whitley's kneading. It was so much more than she ever felt before, as she hardly touched her breasts when she played with herself. So she was unused to the foreign sensations, but gratefully accepted them. When Whitley's hands had their fun, one of them went under her skirt and pressed against her covered pussy, rubbing slow and firm. This made her moan louder, surprising herself with sounds she's never made before. But she couldn't help it, his touch was damn near magical.

His other hands felt throughout the rest of the skirt, trying to tell if there was maybe a zipper. Lady luck must've wanted him to have a good time tonight for there was one after some searching, not hesitating to pull it down and help her shake out of the skirt. It dropped to her ankles and Ruby stood in only a pair of red and black panties, with Whitley's hand still pressed against her crotch of course. With Ruby's bottoms coming off, it was now Whitley's turn as he began to use his free hand to undo his pants. Past experience taught him how to do it with one hand, but that's a different story.

Once they were undone, Whitley let his pants and boxers slide to his ankles, his hard on now free from the constrictive prison of his pants. Of course, Whitley pulled Ruby in close once he was done, making her feel his shaft pressed against her belly as they kissed. As soon as she felt the hardness and heat of it, she almost shivered as she finally made contact with a boy's dick for once. But as she went to reach for it, she was again pinned to the tree with Whitley's hands touching her all over. He leaned his head down to take a nipple of hers into his mouth, sucking the already hardened nub, the cold must've been the reason.

One hand held whichever breast he was sucking on, while the other trailed down inside her panties to play with her now soaked pussy. This brought out moans and intelligible noises of pure pleasure she couldn't get enough of. She was hardly able to keep her balance, relying on the tree and her sturdy grasp on Whitley's shoulders as his fingered rubbed up and down her slit. He treated her breasts with his mouth to his heart's content, with Ruby just staying still and enjoying the pleasure. But he was getting a bit impatient with only pleasing her body and not receive any action.

He pulled back a bit and started tugging her panties down, the feeling of it all signaled Ruby to help him by wiggling her hips to let the underwear fall to the ground. She hadn't even realized she had been stripped completely nude outside until Whitley stopped sucking her breasts. The chill night air was balanced with Whitley's warm body so close, as well as herself. Being toyed with got her heated and excited.

Getting closer to his desired goal, Whitley grabbed a leg of hers and raised it, hinting her to wrap it around his waist. She did, and her legs finally spread he positioned his cock to her entrance, pushing his tip in slightly before quickly thrusting himself all the way in. This caused Ruby to actually scream, both the pain and pleasure were a surprise, and she didn't even prepare for it. Whitley hastily pushed his mouth to hers, silencing her loud cry anyone could mistake as a scream of fear and danger. Her muffled groan was gone once she adjusted to the feeling, but the pressure and discomfort remained a bit. Making her gasp when Whitley tried to pull back and repeat.

"See? Pretty great huh~? We're already halfway there, we can make each other cum and you'll be in the party in no time." He said, hoping it'd help her focus on why they did this. It seemed to work, as Ruby perked up at the mention of the party, almost forgetting the earlier circumstances. She took a breath in, looked at him, and gave him a small nod. With this, Whitley began pacing his hips in and out of the former virgin, making her gasp and shiver with every thrust. His arms held her sides tightly, keeping Ruby standing still as she seemed to have some trouble with that. Though her arms around his neck pulling him in to smash their lips together, his tongue pressing against her lips before she opened them for him. He dominated the kiss easily, but kept it gentle for the inexperienced girl.

Speaking of, Whitley wouldn't have been able to really tell that Ruby was inexperienced is she hadn't said so. Sure, the initial pain was there and she's very tight around him, but she quickly embraced the feelings he made her feel, making it clear how much she loved it. And as for her kissing skills, they left a little to be desired. It didn't matter that much, he always took control anyway.

They continued their kissing along with their fucking, a perfect combo they both craved more of. Though Ruby was surprised to feel the pleasure increase even more so when Whitey's hands were placed on her still developing breasts. They felt amazing in his hands, what she lacked in size she made up for in softness, making it fun to play and squeeze them. And of course, drawing more moans from the freshmen girl Whitley silenced with more kissing. The more he toyed with her titties and made her moan his name like sweet music, the more confident Whitley became to keep fucking her so rough yet gentle against the tree outside a rather populated party.

Ruby pondered it all, finding all her anxiety and doubts about sex instantly vanishing as she clung to the body of her fellow freshmen fucking her. It really felt astoundingly good, damn near intoxicating no doubt. It made Ruby crave things she never craved, desiring more of Whitley's kissing, more of Whitley's fucking, and more of Whitley's groping. And before long, Ruby felt her orgasm fast approaching. Whitley knows this, and grunts as he picks up the pace to help her out. Ruby wanted to cry out again, but was too out of breath to keep kissing him. She pulled back and quickly nuzzled into his shoulder, muffling all her erotic yelps as she got close to climax.

Without even thinking, Ruby's other leg wrapped around Whitley's waist and pulled him in, clinging onto his body for dear life's sake while her tight walls contracted around his cock. And in doing so, initiated Whitley's own orgasm, his cock bursting with warm seed that filled Ruby's teenage pussy. He pulls their bodies together as he tenses up, enjoying her vice grip on his body as he gave a few final thrust to drive more of his cum deeper.

When they both went limp and Ruby's legs released him, Whitley slowly pulled his softening cock out of Ruby. Though all that thrusting and pinning Ruby to the tree left him a bit weak, making him lean forward and rest his face nuzzling Ruby's neck. She giggled whenever he kissed her neck, before they both pulled away from each other and redressed.

Once he was fully clothed, Whitley simply told her-

"Hope that helps, have fun~" And with that, he went back into the party. Ruby didn't have the chance to say bye or anything else for that matter before he was gone. She raised an eyebrow, confused as to why he'd leave so fast. Regardless, she shrugged it off as she needed to put her clothes back on. She didn't even notice just how much she stripped, feeling rather dirty to have her first time in public. Even then, she didn't mind it. It was actually kinda fun. With the last piece of clothing back on, she made way to the front of the house.

Only to see the supposed bouncer that kicked her out had disappeared. How long was he gone? Could she have just waited for him to leave so she could come inside? Of all the various questions popping up, a conflicting feeling due to the earlier context of what happened. She probably didn't need to give her virginity away to some stranger, and she almost began to think Whitley may have lied about the alleged requirements to join the party. However, she could probably cheer herself up with what may have happened inside the house.

After her first time having sex, she wasn't as skeptical or nervous about the topic.

In fact, she might just hook up with someone else to have that feeling again.


End file.
